The Best Maid and the One-Shots
by LadyAnnaLee
Summary: Little one-shots that belong to the same universe as The Man of Honor and the Best Maid. OC is Yuu Katsu. DON'T FOLLOW! THIS STORY IS DONE!
1. 01: Wonderful Error

_Author's note: This little one shot is based on Episode 227 and takes place before Yuu and Ichigo meet Rukia._

Mizuiro Kojima wasn't paying much attention to his friend's panic attack. Keigo Asano had a tendency to over react. As a result Mizuiro was paying more attention to his cell phone. He was pretending to text but, he wasn't really. After all he and the world had a communication error.

It was a beautiful day and the first day of the school year. Mizuiro and Keigo were both new first years at Karakura High School. As soon as Mizuiro arrived Keigo had started to complain. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

Mizuiro was paying enough attention to question, "Chad and Ichigo form Mashiba Junior High School?"

Keigo was frantic, "Now do you get it? For some reason they both entered this school!"

Mizurio honestly didn't understand what the big deal was, "So what if they did? Why are you freaking out?"

Keigo attempted to explain, "Chand and Ichigo are the most disgusting super juvenile delinquents of all time! You wouldn't believe some of the stories I heard about them. I heard that they're in with the yakuza! They have arrest records like a mile long! The smuggle drugs and go into bookstores and look at porn for like five hours straight!"

The entire time Keigo was jumping around and flailing his arms. Mizuiro was used to it so he continued to feign interest in his phone. Mizuiro was sure that none of what Keigo was saying was true.

Mizuiro pointed out, "But you've never meet them and those are just rumors so you don't know what kind of people they are?

That didn't calm Keigo down, "We're talking about Chad and Ichigo here. We know exactly what kind of people they are!"

Mizuiro pulled out a small brown book and began to look at the day's agenda. He continued to ignore Keigo. He looked up to see the class rosters had been posted.

Mizuiro cut though Keigo's rant, "Hey it looks like they posted the class rosters and we're both in Class 1-3."

That distracted Keigo, "You can see that from here? Man I need to get my eyes checked." Of course that was when Keigo noticed two of the other names on the class roster, "There's just no way! The unimaginable has just become a horrible reality!"

Mizuiro thought that Keigo was being ridiculous but, he understood it. Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado were both in Class 1-3. Mizuro looked at some of the other names. There was a Tatsuki Arisawa and a Michiru Ogawa. Miziro also spotted the names Uryû Ishida and Orihime Inoue. He managed to catch two more names: Chizuru Honshō and Yuu Katsu.

That was when something crashed through the announcement board. It was four boys. One of them was being punched in the face by a darker boy. The other pair consisted of an orange haired boy stepping on the face of the last boy. Mizuiro stared in shock as the group landed and turned to see a girl standing over the class roster. Even though it was the first day of school she had her school bag.

Suddenly the girl shouted, "Ichigo! We're in the same class! Oh look, so is Chad."

The two victims had been sent sailing across the courtyard. The dark boy and the orange haired boy were standing with scowls on their faces. The girl, who had stunning blue eyes and black hair that reach halfway down her back, came to stand next the orange haired boy's right hand.

Keigo identified the two boys as the courtyard was surrounded, "Oh no! It's Chad and Ichigo!"

Keigo continued to scream until the girl used her foot to stomp on his, "Shut up! We aren't going to hurt you."

Mizuiro held out his hand for the girl to shake, "Hi, I'm Mizurio Kojima."

The girl become oddly excited, "Oh! You're in our class too!" She took his offered hand, "I'm Yuu Katsu. Are you any good at math? I'm not. I prefer history."

The orange haired boy spoke up, "Don't let her fool you. She's pretty damn smart."

Yuu half scowled half smirk at him, "Shut up Ichigo."

If the orange haired boy was Ichigo, that made the darker boy Chad. Mizuiro felt like he missed something because somehow Keigo had been taken captive by the punks who had surrounded the courtyard.

Yuu pointed at Keigo, "Who's that?"

Mizuiro answered, "He's Keigo Asano. He's not too good at school but, he is pretty smart. He's loyal, dependable; a hundred times better than me."

Yuu's finger shifted to point at Mizuiro as she declared, "I like him!"

Mizuiro was slightly confused, "What?"

Ichigo answered, "For someone to have so many nice things to say about his friend; that's pretty rare nowadays." Ichigo unzipped his jacket as he asked, "Mizuiro, How are you at making up excuses?"

Mizuiro answered, "I'm so good it's sick."

Yuu dropped her bag as her smile vanished. Her eyes did something weird; they seemed to change color without changing color at all. For some reason Mizuiro was reminded of freezing water. Ichigo slid into a crouch and Chad leaned forward.

Yuu said, "You have about five minutes to think up a good one. I have no desire to get suspended on the first day of school." The two boys leapt forward, "We're saving your friend, Keigo."

The battle was quick. While Ichigo and Chad did most of the damage Yuu had a few 'kills' of her own. Mizuiro couldn'y remember much of the fight or the first day of school he felt sort of light and full of joy.

Later that day Keigo was peddling his bicycle along the river. Mizuiro was perched on the back. The whole world was the orange of sunset.

Mizuiro said, "They were different than we thought."

Keigo agreed and then he question, "But how different were they?"

Mizuiro answered, "Way different."

Mizuiro was looking at the newest contact in his phone book; he quickly sent the number a text, "Hey."

Within moments he had a response, "You never told me if you were any good at math."

He answered, "Not really," and then went ahead and snapped his phone shut.

Keigo asked him, "Hey aren't you going to call Nanako today?"

Mizuiro let out a soft chuckle, "No. I don't feel like it today."

Keigo smiled a soft smile, "Glad to hear you say that."

It looked like Mizuiro and the world no longer had a communication issue.

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! This little one-shot is short. I will be posting the one-shot based on the Hell Verse movie tomorrow. Any new reviews and followers for __The Man of Honor and the Best Maid __will be mentioned the next time I post there. That should be in a week. Until tomorrow, Love, LadyAnnaLee!_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū._


	2. 02: Hell Verse

_Author's note: This one-shot is based on the Hell Verse Movie. It happens during Yuu and Ichigo's third year of high school. The war with Aizen is over but, Yuu hasn't joined the Soul Society yet._

Yuu hated wearing a Gigai. It was like wearing a shirt that was both two sizes to small and too tight. Wearing a Gigai forced her wings to occupy a space that simply too small for them. However, if Yuu wanted to finish high school she needed to wear one.

Right now Ichigo and Yuu were headed home from school and making their rounds. It was something they had done for as long as Yuu could remember. They would find the Souls that hadn't left for the Soul Society and, visit with them for a while. Yuu personally believed that they should be performing Konsō on them. That didn't mean she fought Ichigo's desire to be their friend.

Right at this moment Ichigo and Yuu had been confronted by a trio of thugs. Yuu glanced over at the scattered flowers. Then she looked at the yelling idiots.

Yuu used Murasaki no Ryū to tell Ichigo, "It was them."

That was when the leader moved to punch Ichigo. Ichigo bought his foot up and, the idiot's face made direct contact. Yuu let out a single snigger as the other two want-a be-punks started freaking out.

Ichigo pointed at the over turned vase as he started to yell, "What the hell's that? What happened to those flowers? Do you know why those flowers were put there?"

Yuu could predict what would happen next. It ended with Ichigo beating the three losers to a pulp. Of course if they were smart they would run for their lives. Since Yuu already knew what was going to happen she ignored them. Instead she started picking up the flowers. The ones that were completely crushed had to go but, a few of them were savable. Yuu hummed as she worked.

The little boy's Soul came to stand next to her, "Thank you Ma'am."

Yuu looked at the dead child, "Hey, it's not that big a deal. Ichigo gets to relieve stress. I get help. It's totally fine."

Ichigo held out a hand to help Yuu up as he spoke to the young boy, "I got to tell you, I know you miss your parents but, you can't hand around forever."

The child asked, "If I don't leave here will I have to go to Hell?"

Yuu accepted Ichigo's hand, "No. But if you don't leave your parents won't find closure."

The boy was sad, "I guess you're right."

Ichigo was kind, "That's why you have to make peace with yourself and cross over to the Soul Society."

The child became earnest, "I understand. I'll go after I see my parents one last time. All Right?"

Yuu laughed, "Fair enough."

Ichigo held out his fist and, the child bumped his against it. The Soul faded out of sight. Yuu looked at the setting sun. These simple and predictable moments were what made life worth fight for. She had seen enough of war to appreciate what she had.

**Scene Change**

It was a standard morning at the Kurosaki home. Yuu could tell because the walls were shaking. 'Uncle' Isshin and Ichigo had to be yelling at each other. It was at times like this that Yuu was glad that she had lost her hearing; she did not miss the noise that came with the two Kurosaki males being in the same room.

Yuu let herself into the house. She was just in time to see 'Uncle' Isshin throw himself at the memorial picture of 'Aunt' Masaki. Ichigo was chewing him out.

Yuu smiled brightly, "Hello Kurosakis! 'Uncle' Isshin, you might want to hurry. I'm sure you don't want to be late."

Isshin Kurosaki spun around so that way his 'niece' could read his lips, "Yuu! Take care of Ichigo while I'm gone!"

Yuu bowed at the waist and pivoted to avoid the arms of the flailing man, "Yeah, yeah, now go!"

With that the Kurosaki patriarch was out the door. Yuu sat down in the empty seat. Yuzu handed her a bowl.

"Thanks Yuzu."

Yuzu smiled, "It's not a problem Yuu." The girl turned her attention to her older brother, "Hey Ichigo what do you want for dinner. Dad's not going to be here so, I'll make whatever you like."

Ichigo scowled as he ate his breakfast, "Whatever."

Karin began to scowl him, "That's no answer. You can pick so, make a request."

Ichigo appealed to Yuu, "Yuu, help me out."

Yuu shook her head as she ate the delicious food, "Nope, no way. I'm with Karin on this."

Ichigo considered it and, then smiled at Yuzu, "Okay then, how 'bout some curry?"

Yuzu was taken aback, "What? Pick something else. That's what we eat every other night."

Karin leapt to her brother's defense, "If that's what he wants, then I want curry too."

Yuu nodded, "Your curry is really good Yuzu. I can't wait!"

That was when Yuu felt a vibration against her leg. That was her alarm. They had 10 minutes before they had to leave for school. Wait Ichigo had said that he wanted to visit the Soul from yesterday again.

Yuu shot to her feet and knock the chair over, "Damn! We're late!"

Ichigo didn't question his oldest sister. He just followed her out the door. The twins' farewells raced after them. Ichigo grabbed his bag and a thing of flowers. Yuu and Ichigo raced to the street corner. Neither one of them were out of breathe by the time they go there. The little boy was nowhere to been seen.

Ichigo laid the flowers down as he commented, "I wonder if he took my advice."

Yuu clapped her hands together and bowed, "Maybe."

Just then Ichigo turned to look at something behind them. Yuu mirrored the action and felt her face spilt into a grin.

"Rukia, Renji, I missed you! How are my favorite Lieutenants?"

Rukia had been made Lieutenant of the Thirteenth division after her report about her battle with Aaroniero Arruruerie. Arruruerie had been the Noveno Espada. Rukia had been the only non-ranked Soul Reaper to beat an Espada. Captain Kuchiki couldn't have prevented the promotion even if he had wanted too.

Renji scowled at her, "I thought Shūhei was your favorite Lieutenant."

Yuu flapped her hand at her, "He doesn't count."

Ichigo asked, "When did you guys get to Karakura Town/"

Rukia answered, "Just a little while ago."

Yuu's eyes narrowed, "You didn't call. This must be an emergency."

Renji shook his head, "No. Just an urgent matter."

Yuu was skeptical, "Urgent matters have a ridiculously bad habit of becoming emergencies fast."

Rukia changed the subject, "Never mind about us. What brings you two here? Shouldn't you be headed for school?"

Ichigo answered Rukia's first question, "We came to visit the spirit of a little boy that's been stuck here for a while. But it looks like he might have made peace with himself."

Renji became angry, "Hey what's the matter with you? It's your job to help wandering Souls in this town. You get them to cross over." Renji began to stalk towards Ichigo, "How could you have lost track of him? Are you starting to lose focus?"

That was when Yuu spun around on her right foot and kicked Renji with her left one. The red haired Soul Reaper found himself flying backwards. He landed on his butt. It looked like Yuu had beat Rukia to the punch, or kick.

Rukia started to yell at Renji, "In case you've forgotten we didn't come to Karakura Town to play games."

Yuu asked, "Why are you here anyways?"

Rukia turned to look at her, "Don't worry about it. We don't need your help on it."

Ichigo protested, "If it has to do with this world, what aren't we involved?"

Rukia responded, "That's not important. I said we could handle it. If you want to know the truth my brother told me to keep you from poking your nose into our work." Rukia scowled at Yuu, "Especially you, Yuu."

Ichigo grinned, "Captain Kuchiki has to know that that won't stop her from figuring it out."

Renji finally got up, "Aren't the two of you supposed to be at school?"

Yuu's eyes got wide, "School! We're late!"

The two siblings rushed towards their high school. Yuu pulled out both her cell phone and her Soul Pager. With any luck she would know what was going on by lunch.

Within moments they arrived at the school. Yuu checked the time. It looked like they weren't late after all. In fact they were earlier. Orihime and Chad came over to say hello. Soon Orihime and Ichigo were in the middle of a conversation.

Yuu looked up from texting both Mr. Urahara and Shūhei, "Hey Chad."

Her brother's boyfriend nodded at her. Yuu felt something from the direction of the roof. She turned to face it. Without asking for permission Daidaiiro no Ryū flew off to check it out. Yuu didn't even recognize the type of spiritual pressure and, that puzzled her.

The metal scaffolding on the outside of the school began to creak as a large gust of wind pick up. With a snap the scaffolding began to fall. Chaos ensued as students began to scream. Chad, Orihime, Yuu and, Ichigo managed to remain calm. A girl fell to her knees as a metal sheet fell directly on top of her. Chad was just fast enough to block the debris with his torso and arms.

Yuu told Ichigo, "Let's get inside, now!"

Ichigo nodded and headed towards the school. Ichigo was a natural leader so others followed his example. Yuu removed her shoes and replaced them with her indoor shoes. She cast her spiritual pressure out and called her spy back to her.

Daidaiiro flew back to its piercing, /There was something there but, I couldn't feel it./

Ichigo slipped into his desk. Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chad and, Keigo circled the desk. Yuu sat on the desk in behind Ichigo's and, put her feet on Ichigo's left side. Uryû came up to lean against the desk Yuu was sitting on. Kiego was yelling as Yuu showed Uryû the latest text from Shūhei. Her Soul Mate didn't know anything. Yuu would try Izuru Kira next.

Lunch came and lunch went. Yuu was still nowhere close to figuring out what was going on. She couldn't figure out if there was strange spiritual pressure around the school. Something was definitely odd but, no one she texted seemed to know what. Yuu rather suspected that Head-Captain Yamamoto had ordered for her to be left out of the loop. That meant all of her usual sources were no good; they hadn't been told anything.

At the end of the day the original five members of the Karakura Group gathered around the fallen scaffolding. Cones and caution tape had been put up. Murasaki no Ryū flew around to pick up the conversation for Yuu.

Chad mentioned, "I don't feel any unusual spiritual pressure."

Ichigo agreed, "Yeah, but the way all of this collapsed was odd."

Orihime asked, "Couldn't it have just been an accident?"

Yuu shook her head, "I don't think so. Something's there. There's not of much of it; I can barely sense it. But it's there."

Ichigo asked, "Could it have something to do with why Rukia and Renji are here?"

Yuu shrugged, "Someone, either Head-Captain Yamamoto or Captain Kuchiki, knew I would go looking for Renji's and Rukia's mission. None of my usual channels are working. Until I know why they are here I can't know if this is connected."

Uryû commented, "Why ever the two of them are here we can try and figure out what we know about this spiritual pressure."

Yuu started listing possibilities, "It's not a Soul or a Hollow."

Uryû joined the deliberation, "It's definitely not a Quincy or a Human with special powers. I don't think it's a Bount either."

Yuu was ticking them off her fingers, "It's not a Visored, or an Arrancar, or a Soul Reaper. It could be a Half-Dead but, I don't think so."

Uryû agreed, "This spiritual pressure doesn't feel anything like yours."

Ichigo cut in, "Even if we don't understand it something weird happened."

That was when a wave a spiritual pressure swept over them. Yuu tried to analysis it but, it wasn't like anything she had felt before.

Uryû asked, "Now what is it?"

Yuu pointed out, "Whatever's going one it is localized here. The spiritual pressure isn't leaving the school grounds."

That was when the upper levels exploded. Yuu left her Gigai. Her Soul was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a shirt that Uryû had made for her to wear with her wings. It had a high collar and was two layers put together. It lack both a back and sleeves; Yuu overheated quickly now that she was dead. It stayed on because of the collar and the strip of fabric at the bottom. It also had wires in the sides to help hold it in place. Uryû had made her dozens; this one was pale violet.

Ichigo had also exited his body. He, Yuu and, Uryû leapt up to land in the destroyed class room. Yuu hovered about half an inch from the ground. She drew Shinsō from the sheath on her hips but, didn't slip into her combat form just yet.

Yuu saw the people lying on the ground, "Uh-oh. It must be the cleaning crew."

Orihime and Chad had rushed up the stairs. Orihime freaked out when she saw Tatsuki on the ground. Chad tried to wake up Keigo and Mizuiro. That was when they felt the strange spiritual pressure again.

Ichigo barked orders, "Chad, Orihime, stay here and keep them safe. Yuu, find out where this spiritual pressure is coming from. Uryû, with me."

Yuu didn't have time to do and search before the source of the spiritual pressure came towards them. It was a round individual dressed in a black cloak with heavy iron fasteners. He was also wearing a black and white mask, white gloves and, white boots.

Yuu reacted, "Fly Midori no Ryū!"

Midori no Ryū flew to enter the stranger. Ichigo had locked blades with his attacker and, the mask man somersaulted backwards. The man flicked his wrist and, sent a length of chain at Midori no Ryū. The Chain made contact. Midori no Ryū fell to the ground.

Yuu yelled, "Midori!"

In retaliation Ichigo sent a blue Getsuga Tenshō at the enemy. Uryû fired off a stream of arrows. There was an explosion and Uryû ran into it and after the enemy. Yuu followed suit as Midori no Ryū returned to its earring. Ichigo was right behind her. Chad and Orihime stayed put to defend the Humans.

All four combatants landed in the courtyard. Murasaki no Ryū flew back to Yuu as she slipped into her combat form. Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at the enemy and, activated his Ban Kai. Uryû held on to his bow and raised it into the attack position. Yuu tried to send Midori no Ryū again. This time the green dragon sank into the enemy's skin.

Ichigo rushed to attack the round enemy. The cloaked man avoided the blow. Ichigo moved to counter but, was attacked by another enemy. This one was wearing a matching mask and cloak but, was thinner. He was also carrying a staff. The blade of the staff was black.

Uryû got Yuu's attention, "You and I should take the round one. Ichigo can take the thin one."

Yuu nodded, "Right!"

Ichigo had heard the strategy his Tactician had come up with. He moved to attack the newcomer as Yuu sent a slew of red javelins at the first one. Uryû joined her by sending arrows of spiritual pressure at the round one.

Yuu's javelins and Uryû's arrows were absorbed but, Yuu didn't have time to think about what that meant. Another masked and cloaked figure appeared. This one was simply huge.

Yuu hollered at Uryû, "Uryû! What one do you want?"

Uryû told her, "You take the big one."

Yuu nodded. With a twist of her fingers Midori no Ryū left the round one and headed towards the big one. Yuu's enemy detached his arm and, sent it at Yuu as a projectile.

Yuu threw her left hand forward, "Iroai: Hiiro."

A wall of scarlet light appeared. As the fist made contact the Iroai activated. It sent bolts of scarlet lighting down the arm. The creature' arm was still attached to its torso by tethers. The lightning raced across those and, across the enemy's body.

The big one sent another arm at Yuu. She didn't have time to reset Iroai: Hiiro so, she took to the sky. Yuu flipped Shinsō around and, started to fall; her goal was to cut the tethers.

The man pulled his arm back and resent it at Yuu. Yuu fell. She turned to see that the fist was headed towards the destroyed classroom. Chad grabbed it with his Brazo Derecho del Gigante. The man pulled his arm back. Chad didn't let go in time and, found himself falling to the ground.

Yuu managed to keep her senses and not scream. She appraised the situation. It looked like Chad had been knocked unconscious. Uryû wasn't moving either. Ichigo was still fighting with the thin one. Yuu dropped as the big one sent his fist at her again.

There was a pause as Uryû and Chad pushed themselves up. The round one, who seemed to be in charge, was taunting Ichigo. Renji's Ban Kai crashed into ground as the round one dodged. Renji landed next to Ichigo and, Yuu sent Murasaki no Ryū into Renji.

Midori no Ryū finally returned, /I literally couldn't figure anything out. They must not belong to this world./

That kicked Yuu's alert status into overdrive, "Even Hollows and Arrancar belong to this world. This is bad." Yuu asked Renji, "Renji! What the hell are these things?"

Renji didn't answer the question, "You probably didn't notice because you were busy fighting but a similar apiritual pressure appeared a few moments ago. The Location was Kurosaki Clinic."

Yuu forgot her questions as horror washed over her, "The twins!"

Yuu didn't wait for orders as she took flight towards the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo quickly caught up using Shunpo. The monsters in the black cloaks tried to stop the two of them but, Uryû and Renji guarded Ichigo and Yuu's escape.

Yuu noticed a wind pick up. Ichigo flashed her a signal that meant she was free to figure out what was going on. Yuu didn't see it; she had already been distracted. The sky grew dark and, Yuu hovered in place; her wings slowly opening and closing. Yuu looked to see the Gates of Hell appear over the school.

Yuu whispered to herself, "Oh."

It was starting to make sense. The enemy with the masks and cloaks had escaped from Hell. Rukia and Renji were in the World of the Living to investigate what was going on. Yuu was willing to bet that the masks helped the prisoners stay hidden. One of them had broken so Hell was looking to reclaim what belong to it.

Yuu asked the empty air, "But why are they here?"

Yuu watched as a series of chains appeared. The skinny one was dragged towards the Gates. A giant hand, holding a sword, reached out of the Gates. The sword was massive as it impaled the escapee. Yuu didn't need to hear to know that the enemy was screaming in terror and pain. The hand retreated as the Gates of Hell closed and, the sky grew light again. Yuu shook herself and resumed her journey to her second home. She was quick enough to catch up to Ichigo.

The two of them arrived to see that Rukia was fighting against two more of the Hell creatures. Yuu took a moment to ponder that name. Were they Hell creatures, demons, sinners? It didn't matter right now. What mattered was the fact that the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth division wasn't faring so well. Yuzu and Karin were trapped in one of the creature's tentacle things.

Yuu tossed out her left hand, "Aka no Ryū! Get the mask!"

The warrior streaked forward but, the tentacle creature dodged the attack. Ichigo tried to cut the tentacles but, the second Hell being blocked the blow. There was an exchange of dialogue that Yuu missed as the being that blocked Ichigo's Zanpakutō created swords made out of fire. Ichigo engaged in combat with the fire wielder. Yuu moved to attack the one with the tentacles but it was too late.

A pointed oval made of blue fire appeared behind the masked man. Somehow Yuu knew that it was a back door to Hell. Yuu was a fraction of a second too slow. She was going to lose Karin and Yuzu!

The backdoor was closing when there was an explosion of blue spiritual pressure. When it disappeared there was another man. This man was not dressed like the other five men. He was dressed in a tattered whit kimono with a black belt. His face was covered in a black shawl. He carried a black metal javelin. Most importantly he was holding Karin.

As the newcomer engaged in battle with the fire wielder, Yuu turned her attention to the man with tentacles coming out of his chest. She extended Shinsō and, sent Aka no Ryū to try and break the mask again. The two creatures reopened the backdoor. Ichigo moved to attack but the fire wielder intercepted the assault.

Yuu almost panicked, "Refract Momoiro no Ryū!"

Yuu's speed was just fast enough to appear right in front of the back door. Yuu reached out her hand to try and grab Yuzu. A few things happened in the next moment. The first was a sword appearing from behind the tentacle man. The sword extended into the World of the Living and past Yuu. It was close enough to scratch Yuu's left cheek. The second thing was the backdoor of Hell snapped closed, with Yuzu on the wrong side.

Yuu's hand slowly came up to feel the blood on her face. As such she was taken by surprise when the fire wielder sent a cascade of fire at Rukia and Karin. Luckily Chad had gotten there in time to block the blow with his Brazo Derecho del Gigante. However the fire was too much for him and he fainted, covered in burns.

A voice filled the air and Yuu turned to see Uryû rapidly signing for her benefit, "Ichigo Kurosaki, we are Sinners trapped in Hell. If you want your sister returned to you unharmed we require your assistance. We have but one wish: to be release from Hell."

Yuu sarcastically muttered, "Is that all?"

"Unfortunately for us, in order to do that, we need your help. Destroy the Gates of Hell. Do that for us and we will return your sister."

The voices ceased and Ichigo moved to confront the stranger who had rescued Karin. Yuu's empty left hand returned to the shallow cut on her cheek. Yuu furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. There was something in her wound. Yuu pinched a bit of it between her fingers and brought it into her field of vision. Was it dust? Yuu felt like she should be able to recognize it. However she didn't. She let it blow away in the wind. It was a mystery for another time; if Yuu remembered it.

**Scene Change**

The sun had finished setting and the stars had come out. The Karakura Group, minus Shūhei, had retreated to the Kurosaki clinic. Rukia and Renji had joined them. Chad was unconscious under Orihime's Sōten Kisshun.

Yuu looked over at the stranger, "Alright spill. Who are you? I know you're from Hell so, start with your name."

The man waved his manacled wrist at Yuu, "Yes, observant. My name is Kokutō and, as you can see by these I am also a Sinner."

The rest of the Group left the interrogation to Yuu, "Nice. That leads directly to my follow up question. Why is a Sinner helping us?"

Kokutō started waving his hands about, "That's a fair question. I wasn't really helping you. I don't like the way those guys operate. They're a bunch of losers and I couldn't resist the chance to interfere with their plans."

Yuu's eyes narrowed, "Fair enough. On to more important matters. We need to stage a rescue operation. If you wouldn't mind returning to Hell and taking us with you. We would be much obliged. Yuzu is our only concern we need to hurry before she,"

Kokutō cut in, "Before she dies."

Ichigo was currently in a state of desperate panic. Kokutō's answer elevated his concern to almost impossibly high heights. Uryû came over to put a comforting hand on his Team Leader's shoulders.

Kokutō continued, "The atmosphere inside Hell is lethal to ordinary people. If you don't get to her quickly, there's no chance for her survival. There's no way to minimalize the threat I'm sure you Soul Reapers have heard what Kind of place Hell is."

Rukia answered, "Yes we have heard. Hell is where the souls of those people go, who are not allowed to cross over to the Soul Society. These are people who have committed unforgivable acts during their lifetime. Those who are sent to Hell are bound by chains so they can't escape their fate for the rest of eternity. They are condemned to live in great pain."

This description was accompanied by Rukia's customary art. The poor drawings detracted from the explanation's dramatic air. For a moment after Rukia's lecture there was silence.

Kokutō broke the silence, "Bottom line is Hell is not a very nice place. It's quite hard to survive there. Yet you still want to go."

Yuu let Ichigo handle it, "Well of course I do! I can't just stay here and do nothing to help her. Damnit!"

Kokutō scoffed, "Admirable. I guess if you're willing to go I'm willing to take you there. But understand it's only because I want to fight those cloaked idiots."

Yuu's voice was icy as she responded, "Whatever reason you give us and whatever your true reason may be know this: we do not care. All you have to do is get us in."

Ichigo started giving orders, "Yuu, Uryû you're with me. Orihime stay here and keep an eye on Chad. Yuu, text Shūhei. Tell him I want him in Karakura Town. Just in case."

Yuu nodded before sending of a text to her Soul Mate. Uryû ducked in to the bathroom to change into his Quincy uniform. Yuu darted up to Ichigo's room to change her shirt. She shifted from the pale violet one that was falling off to a deep green one.

Yuu returned to the room just in time to se Renji ask, "Tell me something. What exactly do you have against those guys anyways?"

Kokutō answered, "What? Didn't I tell you? They're a bunch of losers and, I don't like them. By definition people I don't like are my enemies. See, that's pretty much how it goes in Hell."

Yuu started silently ticking off names on her fingers. Uryû came up next to her with a soft smile on his face. It was clear Yuu was trying to determine how many enemies she would have using Hell logic.

Rukia pointed out, "There must have been a reason you were sent to Hell. Given the requirements you must have done something awful to deserve it."

Kokutō waved of Rukia's concern, "While I admit the things I did in my life were enough to send me straight to Hell. However there are times when one must give into darkness to preserve the things they cherish."

Yuu cocked her head to the side as she barely whispered, "Like Gin."

Uryû was the only one who heard her and he nodded. Ichigo raised his eyebrows in question. Yuu just shook her head.

Kokutō didn't hear her so he continued, "It's not always pretty but, some things are worth it." Kokutō turned to look at Ichigo, "Now then, let's get started. Are you ready to begin your journey to Hell?"

Yuu answered, "That was a stupid question. We need to stop wasting time!"

Renji place a hand on Yuu's shoulder, "Hold on a second. We don't know anything about this guy. Are you really prepared to trust him with your life?"

Ichigo answered that question, "I don't care who he is as long as he gets me into Hell. I have to save Yuzu. I'll accept anyone's help as long as I can get her back."

Renji got angry, "Even if his story is true, you going in there would be exactly what those guys want!"

Yuu's noon ices became ice, "Damnit Renji! We're going. If you're that worried about it you can come with us." Yuu turned her attention to Kokutō, "Let's go. Now!"

Kokutō became dark, "Okay if you all agreed, you better prepare yourselves. I'm about to open the Gates of Hell."

Rukia told Renji, "Renji, if worst comes to worst, you know what to do, right?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah. If comes to that everything will be in place and I'll be ready to forcible pull you guys out of there."

Rukia was solemn, "Okay, say alert."

Renji matched her tone, "You can count on me."

Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Uryû, and Yuu followed Kokutō into Hell. Yuu was not impressed by what she saw. The sky was a strange violet color. The group landed on a white pillar that floated in the air. In front of them were more of the white pillars connected by blue walk ways. Yuu's sharp eyes made out Sinners just lying in the alleys. They weren't doing anything; it was like they had given up. Murasaki no Ryū started flying loops around the members of the rescue crew so that way Yuu would here what was being said.

Kokutō said, "Welcome to Hell. What you see ahead of you is the entrance."

Yuu spoke next, "I'm guessing that means Hell is divided into sections or layers. Judging by the lack of guards and the state of the Sinners down there this place is for those who no longer fight the system; those not trying to escape." Yuu's voice gained an odd inflection, "Ichigo we have to go deeper." Yuu briefly touched her orange earring, "Daidaiiro no Ryū, scout ahead."

Daidaiiro no Ryū flew off as Renji mentioned, "It looks a lot different then I pictured it."

Uryû had to ask, "You mean this is your first time here as well? I thought Soul Reapers managed Hell."

Rukia corrected the Quincy, "We don't actually manage it; we just oversee the place. Anything to do with Hell is usually restricted to just a handful of Soul Reapers."

Renji spoke again, "The air in this place is awful. It's nearly unbreathable. It would be hard for someone with weak spiritual pressure to keep from losing their mind in this environment."

Ichigo was worried, "Hang on Yuzu. I will find you."

Kokutō gave a warning, "Only if Shuren still has her. If the General has her you've lost her."

Yuu asked, "The General?"

Kokutō explained, "The General leads a group of Sinners. He doesn't fight against the way Hell is run. He just fights other groups of Sinners."

Yuu sighed, "I'm beginning to think that Hell is one giant gang fight."

Uryû nodded, "That actually makes sense."

Kokutō cut though the chatter, "Shuren and his group are much further in. If we want to surprise them we better run."

As one the would-be rescuers leapt of the pillar they were on and towards the blue walkways. Yuu didn't land. She didn't need to; she hovered with her feet six inches from the ground. The rescuers started to run.

Uryû asked about the people hiding in the allies, "What are they? Are they Humans?"

Kokutō answered, "They're Sinners just like me. But they've been here a long time. They've given up fighting."

Renji asked a question, "Is that really an option for them?"

Kokutō confirmed it, "Oh yeah. You would think Sinners in Hell possess the ability to fight, would you? You want to know why? It's diabolical. It's so they can realize how powerless they really are."

Yuu narrowed her eyes, "So Sinners are allowed to fight but, fighting doesn't gain them anything."

Kokutō nodded, "That's right. They try to fight against the guards of Hell, the Kushanāda, but no matter how hard they train they are no match for the Kushanāda's power. With their hopes crushed they experience endless suffering and become mentally crippled. Despite all of that some of us continue to resist."

Yuu scoffed and muttered under her breathe, "You must be a glutton for punishment."

Kokutō didn't hear her so he continued, "The depth of our hatred is the source of our power. Here in Hell it is proof that we exist. It's the only thing that holds our personalities together." Kokutō changed the subject, "Well it looks like the Kushanāda have noticed that you're here."

A giant face appeared besides the group. A body quickly followed; destroying the blue walkway behind them. Yuu made some quick observations. The Kushanāda consisted of two segments connected by a spinal cord. The top have was a skull and a ribcage held together by a lump of flesh. The bottom half was another lump of flesh shaped like legs. The Kushanāda grabbed a Sinner and started to eat it.

Yuu came back to the conversation just in time to hear Uryû ask, "I don't get it. if they eat you don't you then die?"

Kokutō answered, "No. Even if we are eaten we come back to life. Here in Hell we Sinners are repeatedly devoured and then born again until our spirits are completely broken. Just be warned; it's the same for you as well."

That was when the Kushanāda hand reached out to grab at the group. Rukia was at the back and was almost caught. Yuu reacted and pushed her out of the way. However Yuu was not fast enough to save herself. The Kushanāda grabbed Yuu and brought her towards her mouth.

Yuu hollered, "Aka no Ryū!"

The red dragon streaked out of its earring and towards the Kushanāda's face. Shock caused the creature to drop Yuu. Yuu tried to right herself in the air only to find that her wings were broken.

Daidaiiro no Ryū's voice rang in her mind, /I found someone! We're coming!/

Then a long metal blade flashed passed Yuu. Without thinking Yuu reached out to grab it before she made contact with the ground. Several observations flashed though her mind in an instant. Yuu forced herself to push her surprise away.

Yuu pulled herself up to sit on the blade that rescued her. She turned to see that Ichigo had fired of a Getsuga Tenshō. It didn't feel right but, Yuu could quite figure it out. Then it clicked. Ichigo was using his Hollow Mask but, it felt dark and full of hate.

Yuu scowled, "Oh. This is not good."

Yuu pushed off the blade and somersaulted though the air. She created orange platforms to land above where the Kushanāda were surrounding the group. She sent out green cords to wrap round the enemy. With effort Yuu managed to pull away the Kushanāda. Yuu was not surprised to see the blade that had rescued her attack the Kushanāda as well.

Yuu told Murasaki no Ryū, "Tell Ichigo to hurry on! He can trust me to deal with this. And stick with Ichigo!"

Murasaki no Ryū said, /Right!/ A moment later Murasaki no Ryū's voice came back, /We're gone! Ichigo say to tell you to be safe!/

"And tell Ichigo to be careful and not to use his Hollow powers. They'll consume him quickly in Hell."

/He knows!?

Yuu watched the group disappeared by jumping of the walkway and down into an abyss. A Kushanāda tried to stop them. Yuu responded by drawing throwing out more cords and slowing the creature down. As soon as Ichigo and her other friends Yuu let the creature go. Yuu pushed of the orange platform as Ao no Ryū patched up her wings.

Yuu flew towards were she felt Daidaiiro no Ryū. As much as she wanted to rescue Yuzu she had to admit that she was letting herself be distracted. When her hands had gripped the blade that had rescued her Yuu had recognized the spiritual pressure attached to it. It wasn't the same as the last time she had felt it. It was clearly a Sinner of Hell. Still Yuu would know it anywhere, no matter how it changed.

Yuu landed in a shadowy ally. She could feel the familiar presence it the deepest shadows. Yuu's right arm crossed over her abdomen to rest on her left hip. Her left hand came up with curled fingers. Daidaiiro no Ryū came to land on her fingers. Yuu was expressionless.

Yuu told the presence, "You can come out now." The figure stepped into the light and Yuu finished her thought, "Gin Ichimaru, Father."

It wasn't immediately clear that it was Gin Ichimaru. The man was cloaked in in a dark grey shawl. His dark black pants were torn and he was bare. The man pushed of his hood and that was when his identity became clear. He hadn't changed one bit. His hair was still silver and he still looked like a fox.

"Hello Yuu."

Daidaiiro no Ryū returned to its earring as Yuu gave her head a shake, "Screw it!"

In a single moment Yuu leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her father. She started to laugh a cheerful laugh. For a moment Gin was shocked then he returned the hug and joined in the laughter. It was with great reluctance that Yuu pulled away. She left her hands one his elbows. Gin cupped her elbows as well.

Yuu allowed her confusion to leak though, "How are you here?"

Gin shook his head, "I don't know. The next time I opened my eyes I was in Hell. I quickly lost track of time but, it can't have been to long if you are still alive."

Yuu shrugged,, "I'm a third year now."

"At the Academy?"

Yuu shook her head, "No in high school. So it hasn't been that long."

Shinsō cut in, /How is he using my powers? I can't find the door to his mind."

Yuu relayed the question and her father answered, "I'm not a Soul Reaper anymore; I don't have a Shi Kai or a Ban Kai" He held out his blade for inspection, "This blade just has powers similar to Kamishini no Yari."

Yuu nodded ad then she sighed, "I wish I could stay. I really do but, I have to catch up with Ichigo to help rescue Ichigo."

Gin scowled, "I know what Kokutō is planning. I tried to stop it. I was there when they first brought Yuzu into Hell. I tried to stop it but I wasn't fast enough."

Yuu nodded. That explained the dust she had felt in her cheek. Then Yuu finished processing what had been said.

"Wait, Kokutō?"

"That's right. Kokutō had his men kidnap Yuzu. Then he pretended to want to help Ichigo."

Yuu pulled away as she started to panic, "I have to catch up to Ichigo! I have to go now!"

That was when a unknown man appeared next to Yuu. Yuu's nerves were getting the best of her. She drew Shinsō and pointed it at the man. Gin grabbed her wrist. Yuu was tense for a moment then gave her head a shake. She relaxed and her father let her go.

Gin nodded at the man, "Report."

The man slipped so one knee and one hand were one the ground, "We're ready to travel to were Kokutō and his men have imprisoned the girl. We can leave on your order General."

Yuu looked at her father in shock, "You're the General," At Gin's nod Yuu scoffed, "I should have known." Then Yuu's flashed, "You can help us rescue Yuzu."

Gin nodded again, "I have a way to get the where Kokutō's men are. It's not any faster than the way Kokutō is showing Ichigo but, he won't see us coming."

Yuu finally slipped into her Momoiro no Ryū aspect, "Let's go!"

Gin became serious, "I have to tell you that the way we'll be taking is littered with Kushanāda. We will have to fight our way though and, we won't be able to slow down."

Yuu smirked as she brought Shinsō up in the reverse grip. The Zanpakutō made a silver line across her face. Shiro no Ryū wrapped around her left hand as Kuro no Ryū entwined in Yuu's right fingers.

Shinsō had reached a Zen-like state, "It will be so good to fight with Gin again./

Out loud Yuu said, "Please. I could use a challenge."

Gin started to laugh and, then the two blue-eyed warriors were off.

**Scene Change**

Yuu was exhausted. Over the course of the journey Yuu had learned that the path her father had elected to take was one of the roads the Kushanāda used. Sinners traditionally avoided it. The General and his men were one of the only crews insane enough to risk it. Yuu had fought using every trick in her arsenal.

Yuu was also so pumped. From the very beginning of the trip she and her father had fought in perfect tandem. Their synchronization was an almost tangible thing. Yuu could tell that Gin was using their genetic link to supplement her small reserve spiritual pressure.

One of the General's men had fixed Yuu's wings. Originally they had not been impressed with the intruding Soul Reaper. Yuu Quickly proved that she was not only capable but, that she was willing to take risks to defend her temporary team mates.

Gin had pointed out the door that they were head towards. There was as single Kushanāda in their way. Up until now Yuu had been willing to accept any help that was offered. However this wasn't the General's battle and it certainly wasn't his men's fight.

Yuu turned to her father, "Thanks! I can take it from here."

Gin contested that, "No! I've never once helped you do anything! I'm helping you and Ichigo rescue Yuzu."

On an impulse Yuu kissed his smooth cheek; Yuu pulled away and touched her eyes, "You gave me your eyes." Her left hand came up to touch her forehead, "You gave me you mind." Yuu touched her father's chest, "You love me. What more can you give me Father?"

Yuu saw one of her father's men mouth, "She's the General's daughter? No wonder she's crazy."

Yuu kissed her father's cheek again and then turned away. She took flight. As she got closer to the Kushanāda she pointed Shinsō at her enemy.

"Ban Kai! Kamishini no Yari!"

Kamishini no Yari extended to pierce the Kushanāda. As Kamishini no Yari shortened it left a piece of himself behind.

Yuu's eyes narrowed, "Kill him, Kamishini no Yari!"

A hole appeared it the Kushanāda. Yuu brought her wings in close and sailed through the hole. She headed straight for the door. The Kushanāda's hand came sailing towards her.

"Iroai: Hiiro!"

A scarlet shield appeared behind Yuu's back. The Kushanāda's fist made contact with the light. Yuu snapped her fingers and the shockwaves traveled though the Kushanāda. Yuu didn't pause once during that encounter.

Yuu barreled through the door. The roads of Hell were dark and dreary. This place dreary as well. Think noxious-looking clouds filled the air. The sky and the clouds were both yellow. The ground was black sand. Yuu didn't think it was sand; she could fell spiritual pressure coming from it. There was an arc of stones pillars surrounding a pool of lava. Yuu could see a rib cage and finger emerging from the ground. Yuzu unconscious in a gold colored cage.

It was a good thing that it only took Yuu a few seconds to observe this. Ichigo was fighting Shuren. Yuu assumed that Kokutō's deception was still in play. Kokutō was fighting the other three members of his crew.

Yuu took advantage of the chaos. She flew low to the ground. She flew over the pit of the lava. For safety sake she created an orange floor over the lava. Yuu looked to make sure that the true enemy was still distracted. Then she used Kuro no Ryū to absorb one of the cage bars. Yuu reached in and pulled out her "cousin". Ao no Ryū dived in to Yuzu but, the young girl didn't wake up.

Yuu sheathed Shinsō and then swiftly flew away from the battle. No one had seen what she had done. Yuu turned back to see how things were going. Ichigo was still in the middle of the battle.

Yuu used Murasaki no Ryū to tell Ichigo, "I have Yuzu! Kokutō is in the leader in charge of this gang of Sinners. It's time to go!"

Ichigo turned to see that Yuu was indeed in possession of Yuzu, "I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

Yuu smirked, "The General told me." Yuu jerked at the door she had come out of, "See that door? That's where we're headed."

Yuu felt Uryû's, Rukia's, and Renji's spiritual pressure. Yuu let a burst of her pink spiritual pressure shoot into the sky. The three of them changed their trajectory and head towards Yuu. Ichigo headed in her direction as well.

Yuu resumed her flight towards the door. Shuren started to attack them using his fire. Uryû meet each one of the enemy's projectiles with one of his. Soon Yuu was at the door. Uryû landed next to her. Renji and Rukia followed suit.

Yuu turned to see that Ichigo was almost to his destination. Yuu adjusted her grip on Yuzu.

As Ichigo arrived Yuu told her friends, "The odds of there being a Kushanāda on the other side is high. In fact there might be several."

Uryû asked, "What is this place? How did you discover it?"

Yuu answered, "It's a door to the back roads of Hell used by the Kushanāda. The General told me about them."

That was when Ichigo joined them, "Who cares? Yuu says that Kokutō planned this so let's go!"

Renji and Uryû prepared to defend the group as Ichigo kicked the door open. They all spilled in. Shuren and Kokutō tried to follow them in but, Rukia slammed the door shut. There wasn't a Kushanāda. Instead the area around the door was guarded by a group of people.

Every but Yuu heard one of them say, "It's about time General's daughter. Did you rescue who you were here to rescue?"

Since Ichigo was the one connected to Murasaki no Ryū it fell to him to ask Yuu, "Why are they calling you the General's daughter?"

Yuu pointed at one of the people, "Because I am."

The rest of the group turned to look at the man Yuu had pointed out. It was Uryû who recognized him first.

"Gin Ichimaru."

Rukia spoke next, "That's right. Yuu is his daughter."

Ichigo asked his sister, "How is he here?"

Yuu shrugged, "I don't know." Yuu changed the subject, "We need to hurry at get Yuzu out of here."

Renji had to ask, "Can we trust him?"

Yuu asked, "Can we trust the man who gave me life and then took it away from me." Yuu smirked, "Of course not." Yuu got serious, "But I do."

Uryû nodded his agreement as Ichigo said, "Then that's good enough for me."

Gin came over to join them, "We can't spend much time here. My men and I can lead you to the Gates. If you trust me."

Ichigo nodded, "Lead the way."

Gin Ichimaru turned on his heel. He started running. Without hesitating Ichigo and Uryû headed after him. Yuu quickly managed to be directly above three of her most cherished boys. It took Rukia and Renji aw moment and then they started to run as well. The General's men took up defensive positions around them.

Renji asked one of them, "Why are you helping us?"

The woman answered, "The General is strong enough to protect us from the endless cycle of death and rebirth. In exchange we give him our loyalty. You should understand."

Renji shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't."

The woman struggled to explain, "I haven't known the General's daughter very long. She's her own person but, I can tell that they are related. They have the same drive to protect those who are loyal to them."

It didn't make sense to Renji or Rukia. However it made sense to Ichigo and Uryû. Of course the members of the Karakura Group had known a different Gin Ichimaru. They had known the Gin Ichimaru that was prepared to pay any price to protect his loved ones.

Surprisingly the group didn't run into any Kushanāda. The journey wasn't long. Then something happened. A Kushanāda's hand emerged from the wall and moved wrap around Yuu. Yuu tossed Yuzu and Uryû caught her. Yuu managed to unsheathe Shinsō just as the hand finished wrapping around Yuu.

Yuu scowled and aimed her blade at her captor's eyes, "Shoot to kill, Shinsō!"

Gin Ichimaru sent his matching blade at the other eye socket. The Kushanāda simply tighten his grip on Yuu.

Ichigo moved to help Yuu but was stopped by one of the General's people, "No! When the General and his daughter fight, it's like magic."

Yuu hadn't heard that statement; she threw out her left hand, "Iroai: Ankōshoku!"

The dark red light soared towards the Kushanāda. It made contact with the creature's shoulder. Still it didn't let go. Yuu started looking around and made eye contact with Uryû.

"Go!"

Uryû protested, "Yuu! No!"

Yuu snapped, "Get Yuzu out of here!"

Ichigo took charge, "We don't need magic! Uryû give Yuzu to Rukia. Rukia, Renji get out of here. Gin I would be grateful if you could keep them safe."

Renji and Gin both protested, "We aren't leaving you behind!"

Ichigo snapped, "I am the Karakura Leader and this is our operation. Get Yuzu out of here! Now!"

At Ichigo's order's Uryû handed Yuzu to Rukia. Yuu's eye's started to glow pink. Her left hand wrapped around around a pick blade that she used to stab the Kushanāda's hand. Uryû sent a barrage of arrows at the enemy. Ichigo followed with a Getsuga Tenshō.

Yuu made eye contact with her father, "Go!"

This time Yuu's order was followed. Yuu scoffed as she created a plethora or red javelins. She aimed them at the Kushanāda's wrist and, she was finally free. Yuu came to hover next to her Quincy friend.

Uryû told her, "You're favoring the red javelins."

Yuu shrugged, "It's a classic."

Ichigo snapped at them, "Pay attention."

Yuu snapped back, "We can't kill Kushanāda!"

The Tactician came up with a plan, "In that case we should run."

Ichigo nodded and used Shunpo to flash away. Yuu quickly crafted a green net to buy them sometime. Then she flew to catch up to Ichigo while Uryû used Hirenkyaku to do the same. They all saw the Gates of Hell.

Gin Ichimaru was waiting for them, "Rukia and Renji already went though. This is the Gate that Kushanāda use. As such Sinners can't control it. You'll return to the World of the Living but, I don't know where."

Ichigo told Gin, "It doesn't matter. Thank you."

Uryû nodded and flew through the Gate. Ichigo followed. Yuu remained behind for a minute.

She told her father, "I love you Father."

She didn't wait for an answer before following after Ichigo and Uryû. She wasn't foolish enough to suggest that Gin come with her. Once she was in the World of the Living she turned back to watch the Gates close. The last thing she saw was Gin Ichimaru with a genuine smile on his face and his eyes wide open. His hand was raised in farewell. Yuu turned back to her friends. No one mentioned as she brushed the tears off her face.

Yuu let her combat form disappeared as she asked, "Where are we?"

Uryû answered, "I think we're in Times Square. New York City."

Yuu laughed, "I've always wanted to visit America."

Ichigo asked, "How are we going to get home? I mean, it's not like we can buy plane tickets without passports, or bodies."

Yuu looked around for Rukia and Renji. They were nowhere to be seen. Yuu concluded that since they had exit Hell at a different time they had appeared someplace else. Yuu pulled out her Soul Pager and dialed a number.

Yuu tossed the Pager to Ichigo, "It's Mr. Urahara's number. He can coordinate a ride home thought the Soul Society."

Uryû nodded, "That makes sense."

Ichigo scowled at his two smartest comrades before starting to talk on the phone. Yuu looked around like she was trapped in a daze.

Uryû used sign language to ask her, "Are you okay?"

Yuu answered with a tired look and tone of voice, "I was glad to see him. I'm still glad that I saw him. Still I had hoped that he had reentered the cycle of reincarnation. I wanted him to be free from the pain of the past."

Uryû thought about that for a minute before answering "He knows that you beat Aizen. He knows that you are happy and stronger. He seemed willing to pay for his crimes. I think Hell set him free from the charade."

Yuu laughed, "I guess. You know what you're right. He's a free as he wants to be."

Just then a Senkaimon opened. Izuru Kira appeared. There was an absence of Jigokuchō. It looked like it they would have to run though the Dangai.

**Scene Change**

It had been two weeks since the whole Hell fiasco. Yuzu had recovered completely and so had Chad. Yuu had spent the last week obsessing over what she was about to do.

The sun was about to set and Yuu was standing in front of Dai Katsu's memorial. In her hands she held a wooden placard that was longer than it was wide. It was made of a dark black wood and was lacquered to withstand the elements. Behind her on her left Rangiku Matsumoto was carrying a bottle of sake and four blue cups that matched Yuu's eyes. The rims were silver. One Yuu's right was Izuru Kira. He was holding a tray that matched the sake cups. On it were dried persimmons. The two Lieutenants were wearing their Soul Reaper uniforms. Yuu's shirt was silver and her shoelaces and hair ribbon were pink.

Yuu started to speak, "Hey Dad. I asked Mom about this and, she said that she didn't think that you would mind. I hope so because I need to do this. Please know that I will never stop loving you."

Yuu lapsed into silence as slowly knelt down. She propped the piece of wooden against the bottom of her Dad's marker. The edge was just under the bottom of Dai Katsu's name. Slowly Yuu traced the inlaid silver that spelled out the name Gin Ichimaru.

Izuru bent down and set the persimmons he held out both of his hands and, Rangiku handed a cup for both hands. Yuu took the cup Rangiku handed her. Slowly Rangiku filled all four cups. Izuru placed one of his cups down next to the tray before standing back up. Rangiku and Izuru drained their cups. Then Rangiku refilled their cups.

Slowly Yuu kissed both her Father's memorial and her Dad's. Then she stood back up. Her "Aunt" and "brother" were on their fourth cups. Yuu raised her cup in a silent and solemn toast. She drank the alcohol. Sake didn't taste any better than scotch. Yuu didn't bother to grab the sake bottle as she slipped her cup into Rangiku's pocket. She had made sure that the bottle only contained enough alcohol to get her heavy-weight relatives slightly buzzed. Yuu bowed to her Dad and her Father. Then she discreetly walked away.

Yuu headed towards the tree where she had found most of the cream-colored letters. Shūhei was waiting with chocolate ice cream. Yuu walked up to him and, without a word wrapped her arms around Shūhei's waist. Then she squeezed.

Shūhei had gotten a sealed pint so that way if it melted it would make a mess. He let it drop as he wrapped his arms around Yuu. His hands came up to cup the back of his Soul Mate's head. For countless minutes Yuu let the tears flow. Shūhei pressed his lips into her black hair.

Finally Yuu managed to choke her sobs back long enough to ask a question, "Is it wrong that I love him?"

Shūhei let Murasaki no Ryū carry his soft words to her, "You wouldn't be Yuu Katsu if you didn't."

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! This one was long! I changed the ending quite a bit didn't I? However I love what I made happen! Who else liked the special guest star? DevilJinSarutobi reviewed. Somehow I knew you would. I'm glad you liked yesterday's and, hope you liked today's. Any new reviews and followers for __The Man of Honor and the Best Maid __will be mentioned the next time I post there. That should be in a week. Until tomorrow, Love, LadyAnnaLee!_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū._


	3. 03: Happy New Year

_Author's note: This one-shot is based on Episode 303. It is Yuu's first New Year as the Third Seat of the Sixth Division. The Zanpakutō Rebellion has not happened yet._

New Year's, Yuu took in a deep breath of chilled air. It was her first New Year's as an Officer in the Gotei 13. They certainly made a big deal of it. Yuu wanted to sneak to the World of the Living to go to the temple with the rest of the Karakura Group. Instead she had been dragged to into playing a game of karuta with a group of Officers. Yuu was good at karuta. After all it involved spotting the answer before others did. Murasaki no Ryū was carrying the verbal clues. It had become the Soul Reaper's Women's Association versus the Soul Reaper Men's Association.

Yuu felt obligated to point out, "You know, I'm not actually part of the Soul Reaper's Women's Association."

Captain Hitsugaya was the only one who heard her, "Let me guess, Rangiku kidnaped you and forces you to participate."

Yuu nodded as the game began. Lieutenant Kusajishi had designed the cards and the rhymes so they featured Third seat Madarame in a least then favorable light. Yuu was not paying any real attention but, Lieutenant Ise was.

Next to Yuu Captain Suì-Fēng was shaking like a leaf caught in a whirlwind. Yuu let her eyes glance over the cards. There was the black cat card. The Captain of the Second division had to think that it was Yoruichi. Yuu stood up; she wanted to leave before things took a turn for the worse.

Yuu told the room, "Well I told Ichigo we meet up with up some time today. Shūhei let's go."

Shūhei protested, "But my pride as a man is on the line."

Yuu was not above bribing anyone, much less her Soul Mate, "If we go now I'll do that thing with my tongue."

Shūhei bolted straight up, "We should go. We don't want to keep Ichigo waiting."

Yuu and Shūhei left the room and the building. Murasaki no Ryū flew into its earring. Within moments Yuu' right hand was in Shūhei's left. Just then the building they had been in exploded.

Shūhei turned to look at it, "I should just learn to listen to you when you say it's time to go."

Yuu nodded vigorously as she clambered on to Shūhei piggy-back style. Shūhei laced his arms underneath Yuu to keep her from slip. Yuu wrapped her arms around his neck. Together they headed to the Kuchiki Manor. Most likely Captain Kuchiki would let them use the Kuchiki Senkaimon.

**Scene Change**

Orihime was feeling slightly melancholy as she heard Ichigo chase after his sisters. She didn't have anyone to spend the New Year with and, the Karakura Medic was feeling slightly lonely. She was glad that everyone else was happy but, it would be nice to have a friend.

"Orihime! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Orihime turned to see Yuu running down the street. Shūhei was following after her with a much slower pace. Yuu was wearing a Gigai and was smiling like crazy.

Yuu finally caught up to Orihime, "How are you Orihime? Where's Uryû? Shouldn't the two of you be doing lovey-dovey couple things?"

Orihime answered, "Oh, I didn't want to be a burden to anyone."

Yuu nodded as if she understood something, "Then the three of us will have to go to the shrine by ourselves."

Orihime protested, "Oh no. I have to put my shopping away."

Yuu took charge, "Then we'll do that first and then go to the temple. Don't you dare try to wiggle out of this Orihime. I want to go with you for the first visit of the New Year."

Shūhei was just in time to hear the last part, "You and I both know that Yuu always gets her way."

Orihime felt her depression lifting, "Okay then!"

The three of them headed towards Orihime's apartment. They passed Keigo carrying things for his sisters. Then they passed Uryû and Mr. Ishida walking down the street together. The only problem was that they were on opposites sides of the street. Yuu clapped her hand over her mouth. She wasn't quick enough and a single laugh escaped. Uryû looked over his shoulder and scowled at the Half-Dead. Shūhei snagged Orihime's shopping bag.

Yuu told her friend, "Go. We'll put this away and, see you both later."

Orihime's depression completely vanished as she raced down the street to interlock her hands with Uryû's. Yuu noticed that Mr. Ishida developed a slight smile at the scene.

Yuu turned to look at Shūhei, "Race you!"

Shūhei put a rule in place, "No Shunpo!"

Not that it mattered. Yuu beat him to Orihime's apartment without even trying. Shūhei quickly caught up and together they put their friend's groceries away. Then the two of them headed back out.

Yuu dragged Shūhei in to shop after shop looking for just the right kimono. Shūhei let out a yawn. He was just glad Yuu didn't need or want his opinion. He was no good at shopping. Finally Yuu picked out a dark violet kimono with crimson red flowers printed on it. Shūhei thought she looked beautiful and told her so.

Then they headed to where they felt Orihime's and Uryû's spiritual pressure. Ichigo's and Chad's spiritual pressure was joining them. Yuu didn't speed up. She was surprising content to walk slowly.

The shrine had been closed. That didn't stop them from heading to the temple to say their prayers. Ichigo rang the bell then as one the Karakura Group clapped their hands together.

Ichigo prayed to for the strength to keep his family and team safe. Yuu prayed that her transition to the Soul Society wouldn't drive a wedge between her and the rest of the Group. Uryû prayed that no matter what happened that they would know what to do. Chad prayed for the power to do his job. Shūhei prayed in gratitude for his increase understanding. Orihime prayed that they could all spend the next year together.

Then Yuu declared, "Okay! Time for soba noodles!"

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! It's another short one. Still I like the romantic mushy stuff. DevilJinSarutobi reviewed. I think I answered all of your questions via PM. If you have any more please ask. Any new reviews and followers for __The Man of Honor and the Best Maid __will be mentioned the next time I post there. Until tomorrow, Love, LadyAnnaLee!_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū._


	4. 04: Day at the Beach

_Author's note: This one-shot is based on Episode 228. It is early summer right after Yuu's first New Year in the Seireitei. The Zanpakutō Rebellion has not happened yet. It happens in the upcoming Fall._

Yuu wasn't entirely sure how she had been dragged into this situation. Somehow she had been stuffed in a Gigai and shanghaied into a swimsuit store. Rangiku preferred the term swimsuit boutique. Yuu didn't really care. She just didn't want to be here.

Yuu asked, "Rangiku, why am I here?"

Rangiku smiled at her in an indulgent fashion, "To pick out a swimsuit sweetie."

"I don't need a swimsuit. I have paperwork to do."

Yoruichi jumped her, "Now Yuu. I'm sure Captain Kuchiki will understand if you take one day off."

Yuu pointed out, "I'm shopping with the entirety of the Soul Reaper Women's Association. It's going to take at least a week."

The party really did consist of the entire Soul Reaper Women's Association. Both of the Kotetsu sisters were here and, so was Captain Unohana. Yoruichi had been invited by Suì-Fēng. Rangiku and Nanao were comparing assets or the lack of them. Nemu Kurotsuchi was doting on the President, Yachiru Kusajishi. Rukia completed the party and, Yuu still didn't know why she was here.

She already had a swimsuit. Uryû had managed to make her on that she could wear with both her wings and in a Gigai. It was a one piece with boy shorts and a wraparound neck. It was a silvery-grey color and surprisingly it lacked any dragon motifs and the color pink. Instead Uryû had printed Quincy blue diamonds on it. The lines were thin and from a distance Yuu's swimsuit looked like it had a blue cast to it.

Yuu told Rangiku this fact, "I have a swimsuit, thank you. I'm going to go work on my paperwork."

**Scene Change**

Yuu stood next to Ichigo as the rest of the female Soul Reapers posed their purchases. Rangiku was wearing a white bikini with pink bursts patterned on it. Captain Unohana was wearing a white one piece with blue palm leaves on it. It consisted of a piece of material in the front held together by thin straps in the back. Isane was wearing a purple-grey swimsuit that she looked uncomfortable in. Kiyone was wearing a green bikini. Nemu was wearing a basic navy blue one piece and Nanao was wearing a red bikini with blue piping. Yoruichi was wearing an orange bikini and Suì-Fēng was wearing a purple one piece her idol had picked out for her. Rukia and Yachiru were both wearing bikinis and the tops didn't have straps. Rukia's was red, white, and pink striped and she was wearing a white jacket as well. Yachiru's was red with white spots.

Yuu was standing next to Ichigo in her Gigai wearing the swimsuit Uryû had made for her. Her arms were crossed and, she was clearly unimpressed. Ichigo had on a red button up that was undone and a pair of black swim trunks. He looked confused.

Ichigo turned to asked Yuu, "What's going on?"

Yuu answered, "The Soul Reaper Women's Association built a pool."

That didn't clear up anything for Ichigo, "So?"

Yuu explained, "In Captain Kuchiki's backyard."

Ichigo nodded, "I guess he destroyed it."

Yuu smirked, "Oh it was a spectacular cascade of water and deadly cherry blossoms."

Ichigo noted the smirk, "I take it that you enjoyed it."

Discreetly Yuu pointed at herself. Ichigo laughed. It looked like Yuu had been the one to inform the nobleman of the unauthorized construction on his property.

Ichigo pointed at the other members of the group, "Fine but what are they doing here?"

Yuu pointed at Captain Ukitake, "Rukia thought the good Captain could use a break as well. I happen to agree with her." Yuu shifted her finger to Sentarō Kotsubaki, "There was no way he wasn't coming with his Captain." Yuu dropped her hand, "Ikkaku's here to entertain Yachiru. Don't tell him that. Captain Kuchiki is here to apologize for building a pool in his back yard. I suspect that Renji's here to try and woo Rukia. They broke up last week. Again."

Ichigo asked, "Where's Shūhei?"

Yuu shrugged her shoulders, "The Seireitei Monthly comes out tomorrow. He's trying to make sure everything's going smoothly."

Ichigo nodded as Captain Ukitake fainted, "Should we call the rest of the Group?"

Yuu shook her head, "Captain Unohana hired them to work the snack shack. Captain Hitsugaya was invited here to but he handles heat worse than I ever did. So he's hanging out with them."

Ichigo was confused again, "Why were we invited to play while they were hired to work?"

Yuu scoffed, "I don't want to be here. I much rather be in the Seireitei doing anything else. If I have to be at the beach I'm going to enjoy myself, not work. As for you; you're the Hero. There's no way the Seireitei would allow hiring you to work a measly snack shack."

This entire time Yuu and Ichigo had been walking towards the shack to get ice for Captain Ukitake. Renji was following like a lost puppy. Once there Yuu threw her arms around her Quincy friend. Uryû had paused in his cooking just in time for the attack.

Yuu exclaimed, "Uryû! I missed you!"

Uryû nodded, "Yes, I know. Some things never change."

Ichigo told his Tactician, "Captain Ukitake fainted and we need some ice."

Orihime, who was wearing yellow bikini and a pink jacket, grew worried, "Oh no! Toshiro!"

Yuu looked over from where she was standing to see Captain Hitsugaya lying down in the shade. Yuu turned from the Captain to wave hello to Chad. Chad was carrying crates of sodas in to the shack. As he set them down Yuu darted over and snagged a bottle. With a grin she began to drink to sweet liquid. Yuu liked talking to Chad. They had whole conversations without a single sound.

When Yuu looked back at them there was a pillar of ice. With a laugh Yuu carved out a piece of it and hurried back down the beach. She looked back at Ichigo and Renji. Judging by their expressions Orihime was planning on cooking again. Uryû was the bravest man Yuu had ever known.

**Scene Change**

Capain Ukitake was back on his feet. However anyone who had eyes could tell that the man should be sitting down. Instead he was trying to make announcements.

Yuu read his lips, "The First Annual Beach Art Competition. We'll see who can created the most creative sculpture using sand and other things found on the beach."

Captain Unohana piped in, "And I will be judging the Competition."

Yuu didn't need to hear anything more. This was an art competition. There was no way she would fail. All she needed was a decent partner.

Yuu sent Murasaki no Ryū towards the snack shack as she started claiming a spot for her creation. Within moments she could see Uryû coming towards her. Yuu finished marking out a decent sized area.

Uryû was smirking, "An art competition against Soul Reapers huh? So what are we making?"

Yuu matched his smirk, "I'm thinking either a miniature replica of Karakura Town or a pagoda as high as we can make it."

Uryû nodded and got to work; Murasaki no Ryū carried his words to Yuu, "I'm all for the mini-Karakura Town."

Yuu's eyes flashed like she was about to go into battle, "Let's do it!"

**Scene Change**

She and Uryû had lost. Yuu wasn't mad at anyone or even disappointed in herself. She was just resigned. The Co-Third seats of the Thirteenth division had won. They weren't even competing. Captain Ukitake had laid down for a nap and they had wanted to protect their Captain from the elements. Yuu thought it looked stunning even if she had to agree with the sentiment that it looked like a coffin or death offering.

Yuu had won second which, in her thoughts, was inevitable. Rukia had tried to make a sand model of Chappy while her brother made a model of the Seaweed Ambassador. Both Kuchikis were proud of their poor artistic talent. Renji, Ichigo and, Ikkaku had built a temple that they proceeded to destroy. The team consisting of Orihime and Rangiku hadn't managed to build anything at all. Yuu and Uryû's replica of Karakura Town was by far the most detailed and well done. However the goal was to be the most creative. Yuu sighed. Oh well. She would kick butt next year.

Yuu had run out of distractions. She knew what the three Captains and Nemu were planning. Yuu thought that it was a brilliant idea. However she desperately wanted to tell someone the secret.

Yuu whispered to herself, "Secrets are no fun without being able to tell someone."

Uryû sat down next to her and handed her another soda, "Are you capable of keeping a secrets form Ichigo?"

Yuu answered as she accepted the bottle, "Only if it's not important."

Uryû laughed, "That only makes sense because you're the one who said it."

That was when the monster attacked. It looked like a green orb with tentacles. It managed to capture Nanao and Isane. They were both screaming. The corner of Yuu's mouth quirked upward. It looked like it had started.

Uryû noticed Yuu's faint smile, "What's going on Yuu?"

Yuu answered as quietly as she could, "It's watermelon smashing."

Uryû raised his eyebrows, "Elevated to ridiculous standards no doubt."

Yuu took a sip of her soda, "It's the Soul Reapers Women's Association. They never do anything small."

Uryû concede her point, "True."

The Quincy and the Half-Dead watched as the Soul reapers discovered that Kidō was useless. The monster grabbed Orihime. Renji tried to attack only to be thrown out to sea. Not long after that Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng showed up. With their help the monster was destroyed.

The entire time Uryû and Yuu just watched. Yuu could tell when explanations had been made. Ichigo was standing in stunned disbelief. Yuu watched as several more of the watermelon monsters appeared. Her soda was almost gone.

Uryû mentioned, "That's a lot of watermelons."

Yuu answered, "Captain Unohana ordered one for each of us from the Twelfth division."

Uryû smirked as he stood up, "This is going to be awesome."

Yuu's eyes flashed, "Hell yeah."

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! It's another short one. I like how Yuu is still very clearly Yuu here. DevilJinSarutobi reviewed. I have to stop sending PMs because I don't have anything to say to you in the Author's notes. Any new reviews and followers for __The Man of Honor and the Best Maid __will be mentioned the next time I post there. I will not post tomorrow. See you on Monday. Love, LadyAnnaLee!_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū._


	5. 05: Film Festival

_Author's note: This one-shot is based on Episode 298. It's mid-summer right before the Zanpakutō Rebellion. The Zanpakutō Rebellion has not happened yet. It happens in the upcoming Fall._

Ichigo was standing in a room filled with Officers as the Lieutenant of the Eighth division, Nanao Ise, made an announcement. Yuu was standing next to him dressed in her Soul Reaper uniform. Ichigo was in his Soul Reaper uniform as well but, he was a visitor while Yuu was now a permanent residence.

Lieutenant Ise spoke, "We are going to make movies." Yuu started mouthing everything the Lieutenant was saying mere moments before it was said, "We are coming up on blockbuster season. Now these are difficult economic times for many people. Consumers are tightening their belts and spending less, on everything that is, except the movies, one of the few industries that is actually thriving. No matter how bleak the economic picture people still flock to the multiplex and, put their money down for an hour or two of escape. We have to find a way to tap into that revenue stream."

Ichigo finally kicked Yuu, "Stop that; it's creepy."

Yuu grinned, "Sorry. I helped plan this escapade. The Seireitei is a mess because people don't pay attention to wear they are fighting. The Gotei 13 needs the funds to rebuild. I heard Lieutenant Ise worry about it and suggested movies."

Ichigo nodded, "That makes sense; I guess."

Yuu crossed her arms and continued to grin, "It's either going to be a resounding success or a spectacular failure. Either way I plan to enjoy myself."

Shūhei looked at Ichigo over Yuu's head, "She's been cackling like crazy for weeks waiting for this day."

Yuu smirked, "Oh! It's going to be awesome!"

Lieutenant Ise continued, "So we have decided to hold the first International Seireitei Film Festival to coincide with the release Bleach movie four!"

The room was filled with cheering but, Ichigo have to ask, "Bleach movie 4?"

Yuu was smiling the smile that said she knew something others did not, "Don't worry about it Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed, "So what are we filming Yuu?"

Renji countered, "Actually the two of you aren't allowed to be on the same team. It's in the rules."

Ichigo was surprised, "Really?"

Yuu nodded half-heartedly, "Yeah. Paragraph 28: Additional Directives, Subsection 6: Substitute Soul Reaper Participation: 'Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki is prohibited from working with Third seat Yuu Katsu.'"

Ichigo pointed out, "That's oddly specific."

Yuu shrugged, "It's a contest and they didn't want either of us to have an unfair advantage."

Ichigo scowled his trademark scowl, "Fair enough."

**Scene Change**

Yuu could not describe how excited she was. She had been shanghaied by the Ninth Division to do a remake of Disney's Tarzan in a Soul Society setting, sort of. It was the story of Tarzan but, the World of the Living was the jungle. The characters had also been gender-bent, kind off. Yuu had been given the role of Tarzan and by default Shūhei had been given the role of Jane. Kensei was Clayton and Mashiro was the Professor. Various other members of the Ninth Division had been given roles as the apes, or Humans, who had raised Tarzan, or Yuu.

Yuu was loving it! Especially since Mashiro had rewritten most of the songs so that way people were actually singing them instead having a voice over. The Co-Lieutenant had turned "Strangers like Me" into a duet. Yuu found herself making connections to her life as they filmed that scene.

**Queue the Song-Fic Portion**

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too._

Yuu was a Soul Reaper raise among Humans. The first Soul Reaper she had every meet and realized was a Soul Reaper was Mr. Urahara. Yuu had wanted to know everything and Mr. Urahara could teach here.

_Show me everything and tell me how_

Yuu had been desperate to learn. She knew that the shopkeeper was only teaching her the basics and it bothered her. How would she every be good enough to win if they didn't pick up the pace?

_It all means something_

Even though Yuu hadn't known why, what she was learning had felt so right. Yuu felt like she had finally found the piece that made her a whole person instead of a fragments of an incomplete puzzle.

_And yet nothing to me_

Yet Yuu couldn't make sense of all the information that was coming her way. Despite her desperate need to know it all, the information that came her way was just a cacophony of confusion. At the time Yuu despaired ever knowing it all.

_I can see there's so much to learn_

Then Yuu had gone to the Soul Society and met her Soul Mate. That was the first time Yuu really understood that the Soul Society had been a completely different world with its own set of rules. Yuu needed to learn them quickly.

_It's all so close and yet so far_

Yuu struggled to figure out what she should do. That was when the Aizen revealed himself and the game changed. That was the one period of her life when she had felt completely useless.

_I see myself as people see me_

Then, just as she was becoming to like the idea of being Half-Dead and having a Soul Mate, the azure flowers started. People saw her as a prize to be won. She had to prove them otherwise. She didn't have a choice.

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

The world Yuu had been thrust into contained her birthright. As soon as she learned the rules she started to break them. Luckily just about every Soul Reaper she meet was willing to help her do that.

_I wanna know, can you show me_

Yuu would master everything this world had to offer. That was how she faced every challenge.

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

Soul Reaping was in her blood. Soul Reapers were the oddest creatures Yuu had ever met. Still she felt a strange kinship with them.

_Tell me more, please show me_

People had two choices. They could either help her or get out of her way. People thought that she was unaware of what she did. That wasn't true. Yuu was well aware that she was a force of nature.

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me._

Then the unexpected cream-colored letter came. Finally it all made sense. Yuu was a Half-Dead. Soul Reaper were strangers like her.

Meanwhile Yuu was skipping around the Seireitei and singing while she was filmed. Shūhei was pretending to teach her the basics of Kidō and her Zanpakutō. Yuu skipped away to look at something. Shūhei stayed still; it was his turn to sing.

_Every gesture, every move that she makes_

Even now every tiny flick form Yuu sent shivers down Shūhei's spine. Even though Yuu was always in motion Shūhei had never once gotten use to the shivers.

_Makes me feel like never before_

Shūhei had plenty of girlfriends in the past. He had even tried a boy to see if he had liked that. Shūhei had never felt like this for any of them. Yes he would have died for them. Not for Yuu; she would never forgive him if he did that. Shūhei did his best to live for her.

_Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?_

Shūhei could no longer help it. One day without seeing Yuu was impossible. In fact he survived the hours between each meeting by counting down the seconds. Only her need for an anchor keep him focused.

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew_

Shūhei had never thought that love could be so strong. Everything tied him to Yuu and yet set him free. He was at once confused and understanding. Yuu cause him to burn with lust while her eyes froze all else around her. Shūhei had never given much credence to love stories until now.

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

Even though he had met Yuu in the Soul Society he came to understand her in the World of the Living. That world had been strange. Yuu's presence had only made it stranger.

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

Beyond the walls of the Seireitei, past the forest of the Rukongai, that was where Shūhei had realized that the world was so much bigger and yet so much smaller. Yuu had a way of making you believe in contradictions.

_I see before me a new horizon_

Shūhei's future had changed. He had no longer had any idea where he was going. He just knew that Yuu would tell him when they got there.

Yuu ran back to Shūhei and, grabbed his hand. Yuu began to sing again. Yuu couldn't help but think of the same things she thought of during the first refrain

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

Yuu began to tug Shūhei towards the place set aside to be the 'World of the Living'.

_Come with me now to see my world_

Yuu spent most of her time afraid. She didn't tell anyone one but, she was worried that Shūhei would see her for what she was. All she was a girl who couldn't commit fully. She couldn't focus. Yuu was very much aware that she lived in a world that was slightly apart from everybody else. Yuu was working up the courage to invited Shūhei into her world.

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

Yuu was not aware that Shūhei was already a part of her world. He had seen it and was even aware that Yuu didn't realize that he made himself quite at home. Her world was much more confusing than the rest of reality. However Shūhei had never seen such beauty.

_Can you feel the things I feel_

The two of them were very much in love. Everyone in the Seireitei could see it. even though they argued all the time their posture and their eyes betrayed them.

_Right now, with you_

They spent every moment together. They were the most lovey-dovey couple the Seireitei had ever seen. Yuu and Shūhei had no idea that they're the resident idiot couple. They just needed to spend as much time possible with each other.

_Take my hand_

Even though Yuu had participated in several make-out sessions with Shūhei her favorite activity was hand holding. Her favorite time of day was sunset when her right hand was entwined for Shūhei's left and they were both working on paperwork.

_There's a world I need to know_

Yuu and Shūhei belonged to a world all their own. Everybody saw it. The wise ones didn't bother them and were grateful when they came to visit the real world. The unwise ones found themselves regretting their actions.

The Ninth division had to re-film the final refrain six times because Yuu and Shūhei always started making out by that point. In the end they just filmed that part by itself and edited into the right place.

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

**Scene Change**

Yuu tuned to look at Shūhei, "I'm not normal."

Shūhei laughed as he signed, "Trust me, I know."

Yuu was nervous, "That's not what I mean."

Shūhei looked Yuu right in the eye, "Trust me, I know."

What happened in that moment could never be explained. All Yuu know was that all of her fears disappeared. For the first time Yuu discovered that she wasn't alone in her strange little world. Alright she was a little more than strange. However, Shūhei was her stranger like her.

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! I did this one because every fanfiction author has to do a song-fic at some point. DevilJinSarutobi reviewed. I didn't think of doing the OVA: Sealed Sword Frenzy. Your review made me think about it. I might do it. I don't know. Any new reviews and followers for __The Man of Honor and the Best Maid __will be mentioned the next time I post there. See you tomorrow. Love, LadyAnnaLee!_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū._


	6. 06: Dreams

_Author's note: These are actually two different one-shots but, they are related so I thought that I would post them as one chapter. The first one is based off of Episode 287 and the second is based off of Episode 304. I have no idea when they happen._

Arabian Nights

Ichigo wasn't entirely sure where he was as he woke up. It looked like he was in the desert in Hueco Mundo. Except that couldn't be right because the sand was brown and there were stars in the sky. He was wearing purple pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He had on a brown scarf and a white and green turban. There was an emerald necklace around his neck.

Ichigo asked the air, "Why the hell am I dressed like this?" Then Ichigo saw a cat, "A cat? Is that you Yoruichi?"

The cat just meowed at him so Ichigo figured that it wasn't Yoruichi. Just then his friends showed up and, dragged him to a meeting around a fire. All four of them were wearing white turbans. Chad was wearing a pair of black pants and a blue sash around his waist. Besides a black sleeve on his right arm, his chest was bare. Orihime had on a pair of pink pants and her shirt was a darker shade of pink. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail over her right shoulder. Uryû had on a blue shirt and tan pants. Yuu had on a strapless bra, vest, and poufy pants in a pale orange. Her hair was as long as it was before she died and she was missing her wings.

Ichigo asked, "Okay. What's this big, important meeting about? And what's with these ridiculous clothes we're wearing."

Orihime said, "I think our clothes are fine."

Uryû mentioned, "Yeah, they are the same clothes we wear all the time."

Chad asked in a concerned matter, "Did you fall and hit your head or something, Chigo?"

Ichigo stared at the four of them. Something had to be going on. Ichigo just didn't know what it was. Desperately he looked at Yuu for any sign that the other three had gone crazy. She was impassive.

Ichigo asked, "Chigo? Who the hells that?"

Yuu spoke up, "You're Chigo. Are you sure you're okay?"

Now Ichigo was truly worried. Whatever was wrong Yuu was being affected as well. Maybe something was wrong with him. It was strange; Ichigo felt fine maybe Aizen had escaped or something. No that couldn't be it. Yuu would have left Ichigo some type of clue.

Ichigo told Yuu, "That's not my name! My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stressed each syllable."

Uryû scoffed, "Where did you come up with that nonsense?"

Yuu asked again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Chad stood up, "It's time."

Orihime and Uryû followed him. Yuu appeared reluctant to move but, soon she too followed. Ichigo was left to wonder about what just happened. Yuu looked back at Ichigo.

Ichigo was so confused, "Wait, go where! You want to tell me what the hell's going on."

The next Ichigo realized the group was riding on the back of Bawabawa. Ichigo wondered if his best course of action would be to knock himself unconscious. Maybe when he woke up everything would be back to normal.

Uryû said, "I've had my eyes on this prize for a long time and, I don't want to blow it. We'll have to move very carefully."

Orihime spoke, "Relax. It will be fine, Uryo. You're the one who came up with the plan."

Yuu nodded, "Ori Mei is right. I'm more worried about Chigo."

Uryû nodded, "Well I'm glad you're on board Yu-Yu! It's very reassuring." Uryû turned to Chad, "Isn't it Chaido?"

Chad nodded and then said, "Still I understand Yu-Yu's worry. Chigo isn't acting like himself at all."

Ichigo thought to himself. This wasn't right at all. They were using strange names and, last he checked Bawabawa was not a camel. That didn't stop the other four from calling the eel or worm a camel. The next question was this. Where was Shūhei? Even if things were odd there's no way Shūhei should be missing.

Ichigo asked, "Hey Yuu, where's Shūhei."

Yuu spoke softly and with a voice full of worry, "That's not my name. Remember, I'm Yu-Yu. Now who do you think this Shūhei person is?"

Ichigo tried to think of the simplest explanation, "You know, your boyfriend."

Yuu shook her head, "I don't have a boyfriend."

Ichigo was confused, "What is going on?

**Scene Change**

The group of five friends were sneaking though a town. Ichigo had just about decided to go with the flow. He wasn't quite there yet. Again Ichigo wondered if there was something wrong with him.

Uryû, or Uryo spoke, "Okay Chigo, here's the plan. We're going to sneak into the palace of Ura Vira, the wealthiest merchant in town."

Ichigo asked, "We are, why?"

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, answered, "Because that's where we'll find the Snow Crystal, the only jewel of its kind. We plan on taking it."

Ichigo was half angry half dismayed, "You're kidding. So you're saying we're thieves now."

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, nodded while Chad, or Chaido, disagreed, "We're not thieves. We're burglars."

Ichigo protested, "That isn't any better!"

Just then the group arrived at the palace. Ichigo wasn't a complete idiot. He figured that Mr. Urahara was Ura Vira. It was the fact that he was a merchant that gave it away. The group didn't really sneak in; they used the front door. They quickly made their way to the treasure room.

Ichigo said, "This place is straight out a dream."

Orihime, or Ori Mei, responded, "Yeah, you're right. It's just like a dream."

Yuu's, or Yu-Yu's, eyes flashed as she smirked, "That's because this is a dream."

That sparked Ichigo. If this was a dream all he needed to do was wake up. In fact that explained why he woke up in the middle of the desert without any clue of how he got there.

Uryû, or Uryo, moved into the room, "It's dangerous to stay here too long. So forget everything else and just look for the Snow Crystal."

Ichigo asked, "It would help if we knew what we were supposed to be looking for. What's this thing look like?"

Yuu, or Yu-Yu answered, "The Snow Crystal radiates with an inner beauty that fills the beholder with calm and when you touch it it's as cold as snow! It's a treasure beyond compare."

Ichigo had had just about enough, "That sounds kind of vague to me. You sure you're not just making this up as you go along?"

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, tossed Ichigo a look that said of course she was making up as she went along.

Orihime, or Ori Mei, exclaimed, "Hey! I think I found it!"

The rest of the group headed over to see what the orange haired girl had found. It didn't look like a crystal. It looked more like a Genie's Lamp. For some reason it looked like Kon.

Uryû, or Uyro, got really excited, "Aladdin and the Lamp from Arabian Nights! This whole dream must be based on that!"

Ichigo asked, "Wait is this a dream?"

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, scoffed, "Of course it's a dream. If it wasn't things wouldn't be going this smoothly."

Of course that would be when things started to go horribly bad. Ura Vira appeared. His turban was the same pattern as Mr. Urahara's hat. So Ichigo had been right: Mr. Urahara was Ura Vira.

The man laughed like a maniac, "You call yourself burglars! You're too pathetic. You look more like rats caught in a trap."

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, ground her teeth together, "I'm going to burn that turban!"

Ichigo was ready to murder someone, "A dream, now it's all beginning to make sense."

Mr. Urahara, or Ura Vira, activated a trap. The group ran through the house as they were chased by a giant boulder. Then the merchant sent dogs after them. The dogs were followed by arrows and, the arrows were followed by laser beams. The group was chased into a dead end.

Ichigo asked, "What now?"

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, raised her eyebrows, "Ask the genie for help."

Ichigo grabbed the lamp and started to rub it vigorously. For a while nothing happened. Then Rukia appeared. Ichigo was not surprised to see that she was the genie. She was wearing a white and red genie outfit and a tiara.

Rukia asked, "Who is it that has summoned the genie of the lamp?"

Ichigo asked, "Rukia what are you going in the lamp?"

Rukia said, "I'm not Rukia. I'm Rukiruki."

Ichigo asked, "You're the genie of the lamp, right? That means you can grant wishes, right?"

Rukia, or Rukiruki, said, "That's right. What's it to you?"

Ichigo explained, "We're in a jam here. Won't you grant us a wish?"

Rukia, or Rukiruki, answer, "I refuse. For one thing genie law prohibits granting wishes to anyone who is not pure in heart. Then there's that orange hair; that's completely unacceptable."

Ichigo started to prod at the genie, "I think that's an excuse. I think that you can't grant any wishes."

Rukia, or Rukiruki, protested, "Can too!"

Ichigo dared her, "Prove it!"

"You want proof. Go on then make a wish!"

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, cut in, "Get us out of here! Please!"

The next thing Ichigo notice that they were in an outhouse. The next few moments were a blur as Orihime wished for cake. He tried to wish to wake up form this dream but, the others, overruled him. They wanted the Snow Crystal. An argument broke out. They decided it with a vote. Yuu, or Yu-Yu, voted with Ichigo but, the others want the Snow Crystal.

Orihime, or Ori Mei, tried to summon Rukiruki. The first genie did not appear. Instead Renji appeared.

Orihime, or Ori Mei, asked, "What happened? That's a totally different genie."

Ichigo asked, "How did you get in there Renji?"

Renji protested, "I'm not Renji. I'm Ren Jin."

Ichigo let it slide, "Whatever. Our business is with Rukia."

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, said, "He means Rukiruki."

Renji, or Ren Jin, grew morose, "She won't be coming out any more. Rukiruki has broken the sacred laws of the Lamp Society. For that she will pay with her life. She is to be executed tomorrow at the stroke of noon."

Ichigo knew he needed to calm down, "Hey, why does this sound familiar."

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, nodded once, "Then we have to rescue her!"

Ichigo protested that as Uryû, or Uryo, dragged him on to a magic carpet and into and Arabian styled Senkaimon. Ichigo looked at the Lamp Society. It looked exactly like the Soul Society except that it had an Arabian theme. Ichigo really wanted this dream to end.

Ichigo made a decision, "As long as I'm here I'll see it though. I'll stick with you guys till the end."

The magic carpet turned into Yoruichi, "That's just what I wanted to hear Chigo!"

Ichigo was surprised, "Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi smirked at him as the group continued to fall, "Surprised to see me Chigo?"

Yoriuchi handed out an order, "Yu-Yu, explain!"

Yuu, or Yu-Yu did so, "Rukiruki is going to be executed at a place called the Solamp, which lies deep within the Lamp Society's territory. Before we get there we need to beat the 13 Court Lamp Squads."

Ichigo crashed into the ground. Soon he found himself taking one the Lamp Society's version of Ikkaku Madarame and Kenpachi Zaraki. Then he had to find the Real Zangetsu again.

Ichigo hurried to the Solamp. He was just in time to stop the song bird from ripping of Rukia's bangs. Then Ichigo turned to face Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo was surprised that he wasn't facing the Captain.

Ichigo asked in shock, "Seaweed Ambassador?"

Byakuya Kuchiki took of his costume and the two men prepared to mirror their original final clash. The blast came and Ichigo was victorious. Not that Ichigo expected anything else.

The group found themselves back in the desert. Rukia, or Rukiruki, and Renji, or Ren Jin, had joined them. Yuu, or Yu-Yu, was holding hands with the Arabian version of Shūhei.

Renji, or Ren Jin said, "Thank you Chigo. It's thanks to you that Rukiruki was saved."

Rukia, or Rukiruki, nodded, "Thank you."

Ichigo brushed of their gratitude, "That's okay. It was nothing."

Rukia, or Rukiruki, said grandly, "As a token of my appreciation I will grant you your third and final wish. What is it to be?"

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, said, "His wish is that you wake him up from this dream."

Chigo protested, "No, I think I'll wish for the Snow Crystal."

Yuu, or Yu-Yu, smirked. It was clear that that was what she thought he would say.

Rukia, or Rukiruki, worked her magic. The group looked at the Snow Crystal. It didn't look like a jewel or a gem. It looked like,

**Scene Change**

"Fish cake!"

Isane Kotetsu woke from her nightmare involving fish cake with a start. She decided to take a walk. That was when she saw her Captain, Captain Unohana, drinking tea. Overcome with embarrassment, the Lieutenant accepted the invitation to join her Captain.

Monsters

Ichigo thought to himself, "My name is Franken-Ichigo. I was on the brink of death after battling Hollows but, I've been brought back to life. I wandered about aimlessly for hours and, as I emerged from the dark forest the castle appeared before me."

Ichigo couldn't believe that it was happening again. He had to be in yet another dream. This time he was some type of Frankenstein monster. He was wearing brown pants with a black belt. His chest was bare and covered in stich patterns. His skin was a patchwork of tones.

Ichigo looked to see a miniature Rukia. She looked like a tiny red devil complete with horns, a tail, wings and, a pitchfork. Behind her was a full size Yuu. Yuu's entire skin was covered in pink scales. She wasn't completely covered. It was more like a skintight jumpsuit. The jumpsuit ended just above her cleavage and extended to her knees. She still had her wings and short hair.

Rukia said, "Ichigo."

Ichigo answered, "Oh, Rukiruki."

Rukia questioned, "Who?"

Ichigo tried to explain, "The other night I had a dream where I was turned into an Arabian thief. You know what never mind."

The scaled Yuu was shaking her head vigorously. Ichigo deiced that this time he was just going to go with the flow.

Rukia asked, "So you think you're in the middle of a daydream."

Ichigo turned away from Rukia, "I don't even see why you're bringing that up. What difference does it make when I'm already inside a dream?"

Rukia stabbed the back of his head with a pitchfork and scolding him while he yelped in pain, "You're not dreaming. It's time for our schedule meeting but as usual you were late. We were sent to fetch you."

Ichigo asked, "What meeting?"

Yuu answered as Rukia proceeded to attack Ichigo, "The meeting to discuss what to do about the Monster Hunters. Let's go."

Yuu took to the sky and Rukia followed. Ichigo figured that if he was going with the flow this time he better follow. Yuu lead them to a gothic like castle. It also looked like the center of the Seireitei.

Once there Rukia lead the way to the meeting room. There Ichigo saw Uryû dressed as Dracula. He also saw someone he didn't recognize dressed like a mummy. Captain Hitsugaya was some kind of wolf-boy and his Lieutenant, Rangiku, was dressed like a scantily clad witch. Orihime was dressed as some kind of cross between a pumpkin and a ghost. Shūhei and Chad were both missing.

Yuu seemed to know what Ichigo was thinking, "They would distract us."

Ichigo nodded as Rukia told the group, "Sorry we're late."

Ichigo and Yuu sat down at the table. Uryû pulled out a bottle of milk and popped the cap. The Quincy, or vampire, put a straw into the liquid and started drinking it.

Ichigo asked, "Hey Uryû, what are you drinking?"

Uryû answered, "Have you gone blind? It's a bottle of milk."

Ichigo was confused, "Shouldn't you be drinking blood? You're supposed to be Dracula, right?"

Uryû became snippety, "What do you mean? Blood is the same color as a Soul Reaper's Spirit Ribbon. I would never drink that."

Ichigo was about to protest when Yuu stomped on his foot, "Don't question the dream logic!"

Ichigo hissed back, "So this is a dream."

Yuu mouthed, "Of course it's a dream. What else would it be?"

Ichigo was really glad he had already decided to go along with things. That was the only way he would keep his head from hurting.

Ichigo turned back to his conversation with Uryû, "Okay but, why drink milk?"

Uryû became defensive, "Can't you see? I'm both a Quincy and Dracula. It's natural that I take pride in the color white."

Uryû collapsed and Ichigo became concerned, "Uryû you alright?"

Uryû answered, "The truth is that I'm a little anemic because I can't drink blood. Try not to get me so worked up."

Ichigo sighed, "You're an idiot."

Rangiku brushed it off, "It's not a big deal. It happens all the time."

Orihime nodded as she agreed, "Right."

Even though Ichigo wanted to go along with the flow he did need to confirm some things, "So Rangiku is a witch and, Orihime is a, pumpkin, or a ghost."

Yuu cut though, "She's a pumpkin ghost."

Orihime started to laugh at Ichigo, "You're all patched together. You look funny."

Ichigo was taken aback, "I don't look as weird as you."

Rukia glared at Ichigo, "Don't mind him Orihime. He's been acting strange since I brought him here."

Ichigo was only slightly angry, "There's nothing wrong with me. By the way, what kind of monster are you supposed to be Rukia?"

Rukia answered, "Excuse me, you can't tell? I happen to be a succubus."

Yuu chimed in, "All the Kuchikis are succubi or incubi, demons who seduce people in an attempt to drain the life force of their victims."

Ichigo actually that it was a good fit, "Yeah, you've been poking me with your pitchfork all night."

Rukia scowled, "I've known you for a long time. Why would I try to seduce you? I only use my skills who are talented and beautiful, like my older brother."

Renji cut though Rukia's brother complex, "Would you stop it already? You're making my ears bleed."

Ichigo questioned, "That voice, is that you Renji? I didn't recognize you inside that mummy outfit."

Renji protested, "Wrong. I'm not a mummy. I'm a pirate." Renji tried to clear up Ichigo's confusion, "Once upon a time, not that long ago, I was a pirate who sailed the seven seas. Back then I was afraid of nothing; I believed the world was my oyster. However I was constantly being harassed by my archenemies, Team Seaweed. A fierce firefight broke out between our two ships until I lost." By this point Renji was crying, "I carry the wounds on my body to this day."

Yuu simplified it, "He just looks like a mummy."

Captain Hitsugaya was ticked off, "I hate to interrupt but, aren't we here to have a meeting."

Ichigo asked, "What are you taking about Toshiro?"

Captain Hitsugaya snapped, "My name's not Toshiro; it's Wolf-Man Hitsugaya. And bottom line is we could start on time because you didn't show up as usual!"

Rangiku smiled, "Don't get so upset Captain; we haven't all introduce ourselves. Besides the meeting is only about the Hunters, isn't that right?"

Yuu took charge, "That's right Rangiku. Just so you know Ichigo, I am a Half-Dragon My father was a Dragon and my mother was Human. Specifically I'm a light Half-Dragon." Yuu clapped her hands, "Now to business: the Hunters."

Ichigo was tired of being one step behind, "The Hunters?"

Uryû nodded as he explained in a dramatic fashion, "Recently we received word that mysterious Munster Hunters have been seen prowling though this area. It appears that the two of them are not here to kill monsters but, instead are looking for a certain secret treasure."

Ichigo asked yet another question, "Treasure?"

Yuu matched Uryû's dramatics, "The Snow Crystal. It is capable of turning Humans in to Monsters and vice-versa. They want to turn every Monster back into Humans."

Ichigo raised his hand, "Question: where would a person look for this whatever you call it Crystal?"

Uryû answered that, "Here. It is kept under lock and key on the top floor of this castle."

Yuu scowled, "I voted to put it in the dungeon. After all now all the Hunters have to do is rip of the roof to get at it."

Ichigo was no longer paying attention. He was off to the top floor to get the Snow Crystal. Maybe if he turned back into a Human he would wake up. He was certainly worth a shot. Getting the Snow Crystal was how he woke up from the last dream. Uryû tried to stop him but then fainted. Ichigo didn't even get out of the room before the door slammed into his face.

Momo Hinamori, dressed like a cat maid, came running in, "We have a situation. Just look outside. Something is coming."

Yuu exclaimed, "The Hunters!"

It was indeed the Hunters. A Garganta appeared in the sky and the two of them came walking out of it. The Monsters ran out into the courtyard to get a better look. Ichigo was made at himself. He should have known that the Hunters were his dad, Isshin Kurosaki, and Uryû's dad, Ryūken Ishida. They were dress like men from Victorian England.

Uryû called out, "Hey Ryūken!"

Mr. Ishida scolded his son, "Calling your father by his first name, you haven't changed at all."

Yuu started waving hello, "Hello Mr. Ishida. Hello 'Uncle' Isshin."

Uryû continued, ignoring Yuu, "That's not important. Why do you have the powers of a Monster Hunter?"

Yuu looked at Ichigo, "Two words: dream logic."

Ichigo shrugged. Those two words pretty much summed up his entire experience here.

Ryūken answered his son, "Why are you asking such a foolish question. Just accept it. The truth is, whether you like it or not, I am the only man who is allowed to call himself the last Monster Hunter."

Isshin protested that fact, "Excuse me but, I'm a Hunter as well."

Ryūken kicked him out of the Garganta, "Then how about getting out there and, doing your job!"

Isshin screamed as he fell to the ground. Ichigo took his chance to run after the Snow Crystal. Yuu smirked before following Ichigo. Ichigo knew his sister and, knew that she was enjoying the chaos. Ichigo didn't care what Yuu did as long as she didn't try and stop him.

There was only one problem. His dad was in between him and the castle door, "Dad."

Isshin drew his sword, "Son, this is it. I won't allow you to lay a hand on the Snow Crystal."

Ichigo was confused, "I thought that you were here to steal the Snow Crystal, not protect it."

Yuu said in a sing-songy voice, "Dream logic!"

Ichigo pulled out a hammer from out of nowhere. The two Kurosaki boys rushed towards each other. Meanwhile the two Ishida boys were firing arrows at each other. Ichigo absently wonder if Gin Ichimaru was going to show up.

A moment later Ichigo cursed himself as a silver Dragon appeared. He was a Western style dragon with huge wings and, he was breathing some kind of dust. His eyes were tightly closed.

Yuu pointed up at the sky, "Oh look, Father is here to pick me up for our Daddy-Daughter date. Later everybody!"

Ichigo protested, "Wait! You're leaving?"

Yuu didn't answer. She got herself a running start and then took to the sky. She was smiling like a maniac as she circled the Dragon. Together the Dragon and the Half-Dragon flew into the horizon.

Ichigo was pushed back by his Dad, "Damn. All I really want to do is wake up from this dream. Tell me something Dad, why do I have to fight you?" Isshin started spouting nonsense that Ichigo cut though, "Why the hell are you spouting all this nonsense Dad? I have to fight you to prove I can fight?"

Ichigo heard Captain Hitsugaya, "We finally found you!" Ichigo tuned to see Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku, "How could you betray us like this?"

Rangiku started to rant as well, "You were planning to snatch the crystal for yourself this whole time, weren't you?"

Ichigo rushed to defend himself, "You've got it all wrong. Just look, see this Hunter? I'm in the middle of fighting him right now."

Captain Hitsugaya asked, "You're having a family squabble?"

Then there was an explosion from where the Ishidas were fighting. Uryû and Renji were tossed about like rag dolls before coming to a stop in front of Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya.

Mr. Ishida started to stalk towards them, "I have to say when it comes down to it you all are all talk and no substance."

The two Hunters began to charge their spiritual pressure. All the Monsters besides Ichigo disappeared. Ichigo was left to stare in confusion. Soon Sprenger appeared on the ground. Renji used Monster version of his Hikotsu Taihō, Hikōtsu Hōtai, to tie up the Hunters. Unfortunately Ichigo was caught with them. The other monsters ignored Ichigo as Rangiku sent Haineko, or Hainekkon, at the three captives. Captain Hitsugaya used Daiurufu Hyōrinmaru, the Monster version of his Ban Kai, to send a blast of ice at the prisoners.

Uryû began to monologue to the frozen males, "I anticipated this so I placed Sprenger in the courtyard. It's over Monster Hunters. As for you Ichigo, your noble sacrifice us to earn a great victory today. Rest in peace, my friend."

Uryû activated the Sprenger and, there was a huge explosion. Ichigo had to don his Hollow Mask in order to survive it. The other Monsters stared in shock as Ichigo exited the blast and fell to his knees. His Hollow Mask had stich marks on it as well.

The Monsters rush forward as Captain Hitsugaya asked, "Are you alright?"

Ichigo let his Hollow mask go as he said, "Man that was close. If I hadn't been wearing my mask I would had been wiped out with those Monster Hunters." Ichigo began to snap, "Hey Uryû, what was up with that land mine? Are you nuts?"

Uryû crossed his arms, "What do you mean, "I explained it all at today's meeting. You have yourself to blame for missing it."

Ichigo denied it, "What? I couldn't help it."

Rangiku grinned at him, "Of course not. I'm sure you lose your head if it wasn't sewn on to your body."

Ichigo decided that it wasn't worth fighting over, "You know what, you may be right about that."

The Monsters laughing was cut off as Mr. Ishida and Mr. Kurosaki said, "Very funny but the joke is over!"

The Monsters turned to see the Monster Hunters emerging from the clearing smoke. They were both looking worse for wear and, were covered in a fine, grey, dust. Uryû fainted again.

The Monster Hunters cashed the Monsters to the top floor of the castle. Ichigo was carrying Uryû and Renji slammed the door shut.

Renji asked, "What are we going to do? There's nowhere else to run."

Ichigo swore, "Damn, we'll have to fight them again!"

Rangiku pointed out, "Fight! Did you already forget that we didn't stand a chance back there?"

Uryû come up with a solution, "We have no choice. It's just not worth risking everybody's lives. We'll have to hand over the Crystal."

Ichigo asked Orihime, "Orihime, where's the Crystal right now."

Orihime pointed out a chest in the middle of the room, "Right over there of course."

Ichigo and the other Monsters open the chest to reveal that it was empty. Ichigo was confused.

Renji said, "Ichigo it's no use! I can't hold them back any longer."

The Hunters broke down the door and, Mr. Ishida said, "That's it then. This is as far as you go you pathetic Monsters!"

The Monsters hurried to hide behind the empty chest as Mr. Kurosaki asked, "Okay, spill it. Where have you guys hidden the Crystal?"

Ichigo attributed the next statement from Mr. Ishida to dream logic, "Someone's a petty thief. Which one of you is it?"

Rangiku then Captain Hitsugaya both denied it. Orihime and Renji were next. The last one to deny it was Momo. Ichigo had had enough. He let Uryû fall and, then stood in defiance of the Hunters.

"Nobody knows about this Crystal. Maybe the thing never existed to begin with."

Mr. Ishida protested, "That's ridiculous!"

Ichigo pointed out, "You don't know if it's true or not. And I'm warning you now, these people are my friends. I'll protect them from any attack!"

Mr. Ishida was amused, "You fool. You think you're actually able to defeat us."

Ichigo explained, "It's now longer a matter of whether or not I think I can defeat you. The bottom line is I can no longer allow you to hurt any of my friends! That means I have to defeat you!"

Just then Yuu flew though the open window, "That's my Ichigo!"

Ichigo was stunned, "I thought you were with your father. How did you get here?"

Yuu landed between Ichigo and the Hunters, "Dream Logic."

Ichigo scowled, "Right. I should have known."

Yuu brought her hands together and, cupped them like she was about to clap. A sphere of pale tan light began to form in the space her hands. Yuu's eyes froze as her lips twitch upward in a dangerous fashion.

Ichigo took a step back, "Yuu, what is that?"

Yuu's voice was laced with power and her eyes froze, "One of my nameless Iroai. It uses Aka no Ryū, Shiro no Ryū and, Midori no Ryū to seek out and to destroy targets of a single species. Right now I want it to find Monster Hunters."

The two Monster Hunters began to back away slowly. Ichigo moved to stand next to his sister. There was only one sphere of Ichigo got his hammer ready.

Mr. Ishida scoffed and explained, "I can see now that beating scum like you isn't going to make us very much money."

The two Hunters started to leave and Mr. Kurosaki said, "So, that's the way it goes."

Ichigo asked, "Wait, where are you going?"

The rest of the Monsters exclaimed, "Hey! We won!"

Ichigo questioned, "What the hell was that all about?"

Orihime understood, "Yeah really, and we still don't know where the Crystal is."

Ichigo hurried to recheck the chest, "And without it I can't go back."

Rukia crawled out of the chest, "Finally, I'm out."

Ichigo asked, "Rukia, did you hide the Snow Crystal?"

Rukia scolded, "Don't you understand yet? A succubus is a demon that shows you your dreams. In other words I am the Snow Crystal."

Ichigo was exhausted, "I don't understand."

Yuu smiled a happy smile and, shrugged her shoulders, "She's right. Besides this isn't even your dream."

Ichigo had to ask, "Then whose is it."

Rukia flicked Ichigo, "Farewell Ichigo!"

Golden light began to shoot out of Ichigo and, he started to transform. Slowly Ichigo was changing into:

**Scene Change**

Sajin Komamura woke with a scream, "Monster!"

That was one scary dream. It took a few moments for the Captain of the Seventh division to realize that the creature at the end had been him.

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! I loved doing this chapter! DevilJinSarutobi reviewed. I couldn't help but do Tarzan. It just fits. I'm glad you liked it! Your review made me think about it. I might do it. I don't know. Any new reviews and followers for __The Man of Honor and the Best Maid __will be mentioned the next time I post there. Which will be tomorrow because this is the last one-shot. See you tomorrow. Love, LadyAnnaLee!_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū._


End file.
